Revenge
by true fangirl
Summary: AU. Rachel changed schools because Jesse, her ex boyfriend, hit her. She met Finn, a super hot guy who she falls in love with and Puck, a good listener and great at advice. Together, they'll try to help Rachel give Jesse what he derseves (Finchel fanfiction)
1. Finding Out The Truth

**(A/N) This story is Finchel, but Finn hasn't appeared yet. He will appear in the next chapter. Anyways, I'd suggest you to read this :-)**

* * *

"No, Jesse, I've already told you. I don't want to see you again" Rachel said with wet eyes. "Now get out of here and leave me alone. Don't call. Don't mail. Pretend I don't exist. No one made me feel as horrible as you did. Get out." Rachel broke down into tears.

"Rachel. You know relationships like ours never end. Never" Jesse said as she pushed Rachel down the stairs.

"And that's the end of that annoying bitch." Jesse said smiling while staring at the dead body with the blood stain.

* * *

"NO!" Rachel screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. She was secretly afraid that Jesse would come back to hurt her. Again.

"What's wrong?" Hiram, her dad, said. He came running when she heard Rachel screaming, although it was 4AM. Rachel was sweating, and she had some tears on her face.

"N... nothing dad." she mumbled. But it was. It _was_ something important. Jesse was a horrible person, and she was pretty sure he would come back for revenge.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I guess I am just nervous. For the first day in McKinley, you know?" she lied. She was a great actress. Everybody believed her.

"Princess, I know your freshman and sophomore were tough years, and that's because we looked for a better high school for you to start again. With no worries." Hiram said and hugged her.

"Thanks dad. You always know what to say." Rachel said and he kissed her forehead.

"Now, go to sleep, or you'll be too tired for your first day in junior year." he tried to act serious. Hiram was never serious and will never be, but he tried though.

"Bye." she smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

"Is it already 6AM?" Rachel asked herself. Yes, it was. Or at least her clock said so.

"Good morning little junior" Leroy said and entered her room. "Are you ready?"

"Actually, I am. I feel ready. Like I could start again." Rachel said, with no need to act, to fake or to pretend, because she actually felt that way.

"Okay. Because Hiram and I have a little surprise for you..." he said, leaving the room, and also leaving Rachel sitting on her bed, kinda confused. A surprise? Her dads rarely prepare her surprises. In fact, she only remembered two 'surprises'; a cake in her first day of her freshman year, and a surprise birthday party when she was 6. That was all.

"Well, here's your little surprise" both said at unison while they entered the room. "It's just a little gift, but we hoped maybe it would make your year better." Hiram said and gave the small box to Rachel.

"Aw, thank you, you really didn't have to." Rachel said. She didn't expect anything big, but she was thankful anyways. She was really happy for being adopted by such as good fathers as Leroy and Hiram.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hiram asked. He was anxious. Very. "Open it, c'mon."

Rachel started unwrapping the box and when she finally finished, she was shocked. It was the original. The original microphone Barbra Straisaind used. Signed.

"OH MY GOD!" she scream. "I've been looking this for years, where did you get it?" Rachel was almost crying of joy. She jumped and went to give a big hug to both of her parents.

"Dad's magic." was the only answer that Leroy gave and they both left the room. Rachel dressed up, in an outfit that actually suit her, and sat on her bed again, only to think. To think about the amazing microphone she just got, and also of Jesse. Damn, Jesse.

Jesse made her freshman and sophomore years a disaster. "I swear I will love you forever" No. Not forever. All his promises were broken. Broken like Rachel's heart. And he kept coming back. Again. Again. And again. But what made Rachel feel insecure and scared, was what happened a couple months ago...

_*flashback.*_

"You're nothing but a slut." Jessie shouted to Rachel, who was crying, and hit her. Over and over.

"How do you dare? Cheat on me?" he asked, and hit her again. Truth was, Rachel never cheated on him, but she was too scared to talk.

"You're going to pay, Rachel Berry, you are going to pay." he warned as he left the room. Rachel, crying like mad. Jesse, feeling like a winner for lying and hitting a woman.

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

"I swear Santana, it felt so real." Rachel told Santana while they were walking to school. Rachel had already left her house 10 minutes ago and now she was telling her friend about her dream. Santana lived near Rachel so while they were in different schools, they were practically best friends.

"Jesse" Santana said. "Can you repeat his surname?..."

"St. James." Rachel confirmed. "Maybe you saw him onc..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Holy crap Rachel!" Santana screamed. "He dated me. Last year. _He_ cheated on _you_


	2. Wrong Toilet

"That's not true" Rachel said nervously. "If he would have dated you would have told me, right? We are best friends." her voice was slowly breaking

"Rach." Santana sounded serious. "I knew that I'd hurt you if I told you, that's why I didn't. I apologize for being a good friend." the last sentence was so sarcastic that even Brittany would have noticed.

"Excuse me? A good friend? I'm always here for you, because that's what best friends are meant to. But you're barely here for me. I feel like I can't trust you."

"I have a reputation here." Santana defended "I can't be caught hanging out with you. I guess you can come over tomorrow. Don't tell anyone, by the way."

"Just forget it." Rach started to cry. "I'm not gonna be a back-up plan. For anyone."

She started running quickly through the corridor, headed to the toilets. Her face was full of tears and her vision was very blurry, and this wasn't a dream. When she finally got into the toilets, the first thing that crossed her mind was to look at herself at the mirror. And she couldn't help but scream; she looked horrible. Her eyes were terribly red, and her mascara was totally ruined, reason why her cheeks were black. But what scared her the most was the guy who entered the toilet.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

"What are _you _doing?" he argued. "This is the boys' toilet." he was right. Rachel had entered the wrong toilet.

"I... I'm so sorry." she sobbed. "I don't think well when my stomach hurts." Rachel faked a stomachache, so hopefully that guy would just go away. She would lie a thousand times before recognizing she was crying.

"I don't think so. I can see the tears. C'mon, stand up." he reached Rachel his hand. Once they were out, Rachel felt a little better.

"Don't you dare think that this is over." he warned. "Now you're gonna tell me anything... um, what's your name?"

"Rachel Berry." she said proudly. "And you are...?

"Finn Hudson." he smiled.

* * *

"So, he cheated on you with your best friend, and then she said she won't hang out with you anymore because she had a reputation? Woah, that's rude." Finn said after Rachel told him the whole story.

"It's not a big d..." she started but Finn interrupted her.

"Yes. It _is _a big deal. If he hit you like you said, you should call the police, do something." he sounded serious. "Or at least, something to make you feel better, don't you want some revenge?"

"Yea, but I can't. If I do it on my own I will get hurt worse than I already am. And I have nobody to help me, so I guess I'll just wait for him to come. Or hopefully he won't." Rachel sighed. Truth was, she was dying for revenge, but she had just met Finn, and she was still not sure if he was going to hurt her.

"Guess what?" Finn was kinda excited about something. She was confused, so she didn't answered, but he spoke anyway; "I don't give a damn about reputations. You can hang out with me and my friends if you want. They will like you for sure. And maybe we can all help you with your revenge."

"You... you don't have to, Finn. We have just met and I'll be fine alone. You are popular, and I don't wanna ruin that. We can wave at each other in the corridor, but nothing else. I don't wanna be a life ruiner."

"But I want to. I want to help. I normally don't treat people like this, but you... you are special, Rachel. And I know it's weird, because we have just met, but you're new, and you need friends. There's no better solution that hanging out with me, Quinn and Puck." he said sweetly. "I swear that you will be happy. If we ever make something that makes you sad, you have all the rights to hit us, insult us, and whatever you want. Just give it a try. Who knows, maybe you'll feel better with us."

"You are the sweetest person I've ever met. And I've met you five minutes ago." she laughed. "Thank you so much, Finn."

* * *

Once she was already out of Science, Rachel sat somewhere on the playground and thought about all her conversation with Finn. And about Finn, too. He was really sweet, and treated her as she thought she deserved to be treated. He had said a lot of sweet things to her, but one question remained in Rachel's head "Don't you want some revenge?". Revenge? Which kind of revenge? Last month she would have plenty of ideas, but now she was empty. She knew Jesse would make it worse if he would find out what Rachel did. Or maybe he would be too hurt ot do anything. And he would have to change schools too. And maybe...

Rachel thoughts were interrupted by Finn's voice: "Hey, Rach. These are my friends. They've all agreed to hang out with you."

"Hello." a blonde girl said. "My name is Quinn." Rachel paid more attention and figured that Quinn was holding Finn's hand.

"And I'm Puck." a boy with a strange hairstyle said. "The coolest guy you could ever meet."

"Now that you met them, I'd like to say that you are invited to tomorrow's party at Quinn's house." Finn smiled.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel asked, confused. "But tomorrow's Tuesday."

"We are planning to skip classes on Wednesday. Will you come?" Puck said proudly. Was being a bad boy something "cool"? People in Rachel's previous school were very different.

"Uh, I don't th... well, okay, I'll come. But don't you dare telling to my fathers. Is it your house far away from here?" Rachel asked.

"Not very much, a few blocks from Finn's house, which is 10 blocks away from here." Quinn smiled.

"Are you two dating?" Rachel finally let it out. She felt like they were hiding information from her.

"Ye... yea, we are." Finn shyly said.

* * *

**(A/N): I'm sorry if Finchel is going too fast, but I have a lot of ideas for the future, so don't worry. If you'd like me to add something specific, leave a review or send me a PM. I'm also looking for a beta, so it'd be great if someone offered. XO.**


	3. Flowers & Crushes

"Oh, that's great." Rachel lied. She thought maybe Finn liked her, or something. She would be furious if she had a boyfriend, and he would treat girls like that. "You two make a really nice couple." She faked a smile. Finn, Quinn... they simply didn't go together. Quinn was beautiful, but there was something, something Rachel didn't know, that made her weird next to Finn. Maybe it was that she wasn't a Cheerio? But Quinn had the body, the face, the hair... everything but the uniform. When she looked again at her... friends? they were sitting on the floor, waiting for Rachel to join.

"A... aren't you a Cheerio?" Rachel asked, still shy. She didn't know why. After all, _they_ were the ones who agreed to hang out with Rachel, when nobody did.

"She was. She was the best Cheerio, right Q?" Puck smiled. Quinn smiled too. "But she quitted."

"Why? You are the perfect girl for the 'role'. Besides, Cheerios basically rule the school." Rachel has learnt a few things from Santana, who was a Cheerio.

"Yes. That's why. There is so much pressure and the coach presses you even more, it's really stressful. And trust me when I tell you every single Cheerio is a bitch. Mostly Santana Lopez."

"Tell me something I don't know" Rachel was glad that they seemed - or at least Quinn - to hate Santana like she did. And it was true. Santana was a bitch. She would have thought differently two hours ago, before discovering who her 'best friend' really was.

"You know her?" Puck asked half confused half excited.

"Sadly." she sighed as the bell rang.

"I guess it's time to go." Finn groaned while he stood up, never letting go Quinn's hand,

"Ugh. Literature." Puck complained. "We better arrive in time or Mr. Wright will lose it."

* * *

While in class, Rachel could barely focus. The girl sitting next to her was singing all class, and the book they were reading was so boring that she started to think about all that had happened to her today. Her life changed radically in two hours and that was the proof people can be very nice, and also very mean. That you never know what people hide. And you never know, maybe the person don't even wave in the corridor can turn into your best friend. The ring woke her up from her daydream. Was the class already over?

"Well, class, you can leave" Mr. Wright said. "Remember reading up to chapter 6 for Wednesday."

Rachel smiled. She was skipping classes on Wednesday. She thought that perhaps her new friends were changing her. But she felt like they were changing her in a good way. Well, she was going to a party and miss school, but she felt happy with them. She was glad that she had friends. As she left, she accidentally hit a boy, making them both fall and drop their books and papers.

"I'm so sorry."

"No problem." the boy smiled. After some seconds of staring at her face, he said: "Have I seen you before? Are you a singer or something?"

"Maybe you've seen me two years ago." Rachel felt flattered. "I've won the Lima Talent Champ..."

"Are you Rachel Berry?" he asked.

"Yea, actually." she laughed. "What's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel. Junior year. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt." she said as she stood up and walked up to Quinn's locker, where she was taking out some books. And who appeared? Yes, Santana.

"Please tell me you're not Quinn's friend." Rachel didn't speak. "Rachel!"

"Yes, I am, so what? It's not like you care or something." Santana opened her mouth to reply, but Rachel kept on talking. "Besides, I can do wahtever the fuck I want. You're not my mom. You're not even my friend."

"I was considered your best friend four hours ago, and I screwed it up. Do you have something after school? So I can talk to you and explain you the whole situation?"

"F... fine." Rachel mumbled. "But only because I need to move on on you."

After Santana thanking her, Rachel kept on walking, but Quinn wasn't there anymore. She turned and the corridor was nearly empty. She could see a shadow coming faster and faster... it was Puck.

"Rachel!" Puck screamed in relief when he saw her. "Have you seen Quinn?"

"No, I was just... wait a minute." she said looking at the flowers he was holding. "You like her don't you?" and after seeing Puck's expression, she totally regret what she had just asked. "Puck. I'm sorry, I didn't have to..."

"No, I was just... will I make a fool of myself if I go and just tell her anything? Because believe me when I tell you I can't wait anymore."

"Quinn is happy with Finn, but you are more like her. I mean, I will _ship _you two more. But I think you should wait some more and do things slowly. Maybe try at the party? I don't know, but we should find another way to..." Rachel was interrupted by Puck's confusement

"_We? _Why _we_?"

"Because I like Finn."

* * *

**(A/N): Guyss! Sorry if this chapter is boring, I don't want things to happen so fast. Leave a review, please (: XO.**


	4. Revenge

"You... you what?" asked Puck, still shocked. "I mean, wow."

"Promise you won't tell anything to anyone. Nobody else knows this. Promise it."

"I promise." he said. "But if we want them, we must do something. Now. I don't think Finn will leave Quinn so easily."

"No. I know. I had no time to think about it, but I'm sure we will figure some way to date them. I'm so glad I am not the only one who likes someone taken."

"Most of the people here do. It's normal stuff, since almost everybody is dating." he half-smiled

"Except for me." Rachel sighed.

"And me." Puck smiled as he was trying to say something. "Any ideas?"

"No, definitely not." Rachel knew what this whole story was about. "We'll have to look for another solution."

"Don't talk to me that way. I don't like you either, uh. I've been thinking a lot and I couldn't find any solution, until, well... you appeared." he blushed.

"Well, now I'm busy. But maybe in the afternoon you can give me a call so you can come over and maybe we'll find something to do at the party?"

"Sure." he said, giving the flowers to her. "As I'm not going to declare here, at least I want the flowers to be with someone special.

"And why do you think I'm special?" her cheeks were getting redder

"Because you are in our 'group'. And being part of something special makes you special."

"Thanks, Puck." Rachel smiled.

"For what?"

"For everything" she said as she walked headed to the door. She had some things to fix with a friend in her house.

* * *

"So. Rachel. I need you to promise you won't tell this. Not to Quinn, not to Puck, not to Finn-" Rachel blushed at hearing her crush's name "- not to anybody."

"I promise, San. I've never told anything you told me." it seemed like nothing had happened between them. Like she never lied to Rachel, and like they never dated the same guy.

"Well, I'm... dating Brittany." she whispered.

"Oh, my Gosh, San! I am so happy for you!" Rachel grinned.

"Thanks." she blushed. "I don't blame her for our argument, but she told me that I should protect my reputation, and I guess love can make you blind."

"I don't blame you, and I don't blame Brittany either. I am glad you told me the truth." Rachel glared at the clock. It was already 1. She had agreed to call Puck at 2:30. "So, how long have you been dating?"

"Not much. But I've, you know, liked girls for a long time." she seemed embarrassed to admit it. "Even when I dated Jesse."

After talking about an hour more, they agreed to talk tomorrow at school. Rachel had told her everything about what happened earlier that day, even her crush with Finn. They promised they will never hide anything from the other. By the time Santana left, it was nearly 2, so Rachel decided she would take a shower before calling Puck. She needs to clear some ideas in her head, and warm showers always helped her.

As she entered the warm water, she immediately relaxed. She liked taking showers, not only because she could think clearly, because it was the only place where she could sing, and be herself. She had always loved to sing, but she was too afraid to join the _Glee _club, because she saw how football and hockey players slushied the club members. She sat next to a _Glee _club member in Literature and she saw some rests of a slushie in her shirt.

When she realized she was wasting her time thinking of nonsense things, she went back to Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. Oh, and there was Quinn next to him, screwing everything. Quinn had something that Rachel didn't like that much. And it wasn't her boyfriend, it was something else. Like she was fake, or that she hid something. Rachel thought that perhaps, if she discovered _what _she was hiding, Finn would dump her. Anyway, maybe Quinn wasn't hiding anything and they had to think of a back-up plan, just in case, because nothing was confirmed yet.

She was already dry, and dressed when she remembered she hadn't call Puckerman. Ironic, uh? A whole shower thinking about it, and then she just forgot. After trying twice, Puck finally answered her.

"Rachel." he sounded worried, or like he was going to tell bad news. "You need to come to Finn's house, there's something more important than our plan we three need to talk about." and he hung.

She grabbed her coat, just in case it would be cold outside. Rachel's prediction was right, and she had to put it on. She luckily saw a taxi passing by, so she took it. And she figured she didn't have Finn's address, so she remember Finn's flat was about ten blocks away from school, so she just gave the taxi driver the school's direction, and when she was already there, it was easy to make it to Finn's apartment.

"Rachel, I'm so glad you are here!" Puck cried in relief. "There's something important we need to talk about."

Rachel's heart stopped. Did Puck tell Finn? "W... what's wrong?" she mumbled.

"When will you planning to tell us about Jesse?" he seemed angry.

"I... I'm sorry if you didn't want to-" Finn began

"No. There's no problem, don't worry. I just-" Rachel bursted in tears "-it's really hard for me."

"There's no need to cry." Puck hugged her. "In fact, we have a surpirse for you. I know that what we'll do won't change anything that Jesse did to you. But hopefully it will make you feel better."

"Wh- what surprise?"

"My dad's a cop. If you wish, we can talk to me and he'll help you find a solution. Of course that, with your agreement, the policemen will find Jesse, and put him in jail. He did terrible things to you, and he deserves to be a prisoner." Finn half-smiled. He wasn't sure if those were good or bad news to Rachel. "And yes, we have to do this." he added before Rachel could say anything.

"Guys, I can't even thank you enough for being so supportive after you've known me for just 6 hours. But I don't want to put Jesse into jail. I want something more like a personal revenge. I don't know if you get me."

* * *

**(A/N): With all this Finchel and Quick I've totally forgot about Jesse, whoops, so I brought him again although I hate him -.- I would really like if you'd leave a review. If I get a considerable amount of reviews today, I'll double update today ;) yes, I'm bribing you lol.**


	5. Sweet Dreams

"Well, everything that happened today was pretty weird, wasn't it?" Puck grinned. "I mean, you have this strange thing, that even not knowing you, you seem really special, and I think we all agree. Finn?"

"Yeah." he said with his particular but adorable voice. "It's true. You shine in your own way. I guess you want to be an artist?"

"I do." she laughed. "I'll be a successful singer one day."

"You're joining Glee Club?" Puck questioned.

"I was going to. But I heard quite despiteful things, what's your opinion? should I join?" Rachel asked, with a bit of hope Finn, or even Puck, would say they'll join with her.

"We didn't hear you sing." Finn smiled "But if you sing as special as you are, you should join."

"Why is everybody calling me special? That's really weird, I use to be called such different things in my other school. Please say you're not using me or something because I'll never be able to forgive you, guys." Rachel sighed.

"Don't you even think that." Puck warned. "Yes, it's strange, and yes, maybe we'd have had to wait to know you more, but you have a spark, besides, you really know how to make a first impression."

"I do?" she laughed.

"Totally." Finn grinned. "But we should talk about, you know, Je-"

"The unnamable. We should never pronounce his name." his friend smiled to Finn. They were really friendly with Rachel, too much to ask. She had known them for less than ten hours, and they were already the people who said the nicest things to her. Not even Blaine, her best friend from the other school, treated her like that. Ever. They were just the type of people you know they won't disappoint you, even though she didn't even know about them. Well, she just thought they liked parties, but maybe they were only throwing one because they wanted to make a first impression too, that'd work.

"Right. The unnamable." Finn corrected himself.

"Guys, you shouldn't do this. You don't know him. He's such a dick. He would doo anything to get what he wants, whatever it is. Trust me it's not a good idea. I'd rather hide all these bruises than get more." she broke down into tears. Again.

"Rachel. This is serious. You're only 16 and you've already struggled too much. The unnamable _must _be punished, in any way. I don't trust you when you say you don't want revenge." Puck said. "I mean, sorry, but I really can't believe it."

"Okay, you're right I want revenge, but I don't have the necesary tools."

"Well, you have us." Finn said gently.

* * *

After some more discussion about all the pro's and con's about their revenge, Puck took her back to her house, place when they hugged and promised not to tell anyone about anything.

When she was immediately in her house, she practically ran to her room. She sat on her bed; her head was spinning. She considered taking another shower, but she decided better not. Her fathers were out, so she ordered some ice cream and watched a movie. She didn't feel like thinking, because she knew there was so much to think about. She preferred just sit down on her couch and watch Twilight. She fell asleep in the middle, and woke up to a whole different situation. She was now sleeping on what it seemed Finn's room, and he was there, grinning and waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning, my little star. How'd you sleep?"

Rachel was really confused, she remembered really well sleeping at Twilight, with an empty pot of ice cream on her lap. How did she get there?

"Rachel, baby, please answer, are you okay?" Finn seemed really, really worried. Wait... did he just called her baby? Now everything was a lot weirder. What the hell had just happened? How did she get in there? Just when she was opening her mouth to answer, she went back to her couch. She was sweating again, and luckily her dads were still not in the house.

"I think I am officially mad now."

* * *

On the next day, after a boring class with a teacher who's name was not remembered by Rachel, she went to Emma Pillsbury's office to talk about her recent dreams.

"Well, tell me more." the ginger smiled.

"There's nothing more to tell you." Rachel said politely after telling her the whole situation.

"Well, strange dreams are very common in teenagers, you know?" Emma explained. "Usually people in dreams are people who have any type of connection with you. Crushes, family, friends, even enemies."

"Maybe because Finn and I are f-"

"Or maybe because you like him? Otherwise, you wouldn't have dreamt of you two being a couple, or him calling you sweet nicknames."

"Well, maybe I have a slight crush on him." Rachel was very embarrassed of talking about this stuff with a teacher. "But you need to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I never do, sweetie." Emma smiled. "I never do."

* * *

"Are you nuts?" Puck asked Rachel when she told her about all that happened in Emma's office. "You didn't tell her about my crush with Quinn, or did you?"

"No, you know I'd never do that" her voice revealed some fear.

"Yea, you're right." Puck apologized. "But seriously, I don't think I'd trust in Mrs. Pillsbury."

"Well, I don't trust her either, but she guessed, maybe I'm really obvious, but I don't wanna make him think I hate him."

"Well, you are not _that_ obvious. In fact, if I didn't know I'd barely suspect anything, don't worry." he smiled.

"Thanks." she greeted. "I guess I need to wait for tomorrow's party..."

"We. _We_ need to wait." he corrected.

"Yes, you're-" Rachel wasn't able to finish her sentence. Quinn was running down the corridor, with her mascara ruined, and wet eyes. Pretty much like Rachel the previous day. She didn't even stop to look at her friends, she just kept on running, and never looked back.

"Quinn!" Finn screamed from behind her. He was running too, but he wasn't crying.

"Dude." Puck stopped him. "What the hell?"

"I just... I don't feel like I felt the first day I saw her. I... I broke up with her." he mumbled.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for not updating, I was in a short holiday. I appreciate reviews, faves and follows ;))) jk. But really, I'd love if you'd leave one. Ideas for next chapter? Haha.**


	6. Mutual Feelings

"Did I listen well?" Puck seemed a little... shocked. "Or Finn Hudson broke up with Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel was too surprised. They looked like a really happy couple the other day, and now everything was over. She noticed a small smile on Puck's face, and even though she knew it was wrong, she was kind of happy too.

"It's not a big deal, dude." Finn protested. "She isn't the same, I am not the same. The end."

"Well, it's not as simple as you say." Puck argued. "Are you aware of what you have just done?"

"Leave me alone." Finn pushed his friend back and walked out of school. Rachel was still standing there, witness of what just happened, but too shocked to open her mouth

"I guess we're... lucky?" Puck grinned.

"Yea, we are." she grinned back.

* * *

**_Finn's POV_**

Yes, I broke up with her, so what? I wasn't happy with Quinn. Well, I thought I was. Maybe I was too blinded by my reputation, that I didn't see what really mattered. I thought I had it all, until I saw Rachel with wet and red eyes in the boys' toilet. It was more like a crush, or love at first sight; pretty weird, because I thought that only happened in movies, but I really felt something, something totally different that when I was with Quinn. I didn't want to freak Rachel out, but I asked her to 'join us'. Luckily, all agreed, so we started hanging out with her.

After the whole scene of the break-up next to the lockers, I went outside to get some fresh air. This entire situation was just too much. I started walking to get to my house as soon as possible, when I felt a hand in my shoulder.

"Um, Finn?" a girl's voice said.

"Yea?" I turned back and I saw her, it was Rachel. She was grinning widely, and her voice showed some sweetness.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to Puck's house with me, and talk about it? You know, the whole thing? We were supposing tonight's party got cancelled, but we can still skip classes tomorrow. Only if you want, of course." she gently said.

"I'd actually like to, thanks." I said as we both started to walk towards Puck. It was a relief to be able to have people who actually cared about me, and cared about what I needed to say. Although I couldn't tell Rachel the whole story.

"Pizza and friends." Puck smiled to me "Best way to get over break-ups"

I grinned to him as we walked to the corner, to try to find a taxi. When we finally did, after fifteen minutes of looking, Puck sighed in relief and Rachel paid some extra coins to the man, because she was sick of waiting.

The taxi driver left us a few blocks away, because we didn't have enough money to pay anymore. We weren't that far, because we could see Puck's building. It was a big and really modern building, and also tall. The tallest in the neighborhood. After walking a little bit more, Rachel stopped to buy a magazine and told us to keep walking, so we did. As soon as Rachel 'disappeared', Puck said:

"Why did you break up with her? The truth."

"Because..." I looked away. I was too embarrassed to admit it, but Puck was my best friend and I _needed _to tell him, so I did: "I... I don't like Quinn anymore."

"Well, you liked her on Sunday." he was speaking quickly and quietly, as if we wanted to make sure nobody was listening "What happened that made you change your mind?"

"Rachel" I sighed "Look, I don't love Rachel, because I've just met her, but I certainly know I don't feel the same with Quinn."

"God, Finn. I don't want Shakespeare as my best friend." Puck teased after my romantic speech.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was right, maybe I was getting a little bit _too _excited, but my mother had taught me to do what I think it will make me happy, and Rachel did make me happy. I knew it because I had spent time with her, and she was sweet and funny.

"You're funny" I smiled "But seriously, I have a huge crush on her."

"Let's go Romeo." he teased again.

"Stop." I laughed.

"Fine." he smiled

"What's so funny, guys?" Rachel smiled.

"Nothing." Puck said. "He's just so good at poetry."

* * *

**_Rachel's_**** POV**

After paying the man who sold me the magazine, I made my way to the guys, because I didn't want to 'arrive late' at Puck's house. I was on my way when I heard someone saying my name so I stopped. I know I shouldn't have but I did, and I found out a lot of things... either Finn or Puck likes me. Oh, and he's good at poetry too. When I heard then laugh I figured it was time to break in;

"What's so funny, guys?" I smiled innocently.

"Nothing." Puck replied "He's just so good at poetry."

My heart stopped. Finn was good at poetry? So, then he... yes, he did, he liked me, Finn Hudson liked me!


	7. Delivery Boy

**_Rachel's_**** POV**

Still in shock, I kept walking. Puck lived in the top floor, so once we were in, the whole scene at the elevator was pretty awkward. Finn grinned at me, without knowing I knew he, well... liked me? And Puck winked at me, trying to say he had something important to tell me. Of course he didn't know I knew.

"So, what about Puck ordering the pizza while I go to the bathroom?" Finn said "Sorry, but I really need to go" he added after he saw Puck glaring at him.

"Deal." I smiled.

As soon as Puck opened the door, Finn rushed to the bathroom and I couldn't help but widen my eyes. Puck's apartment was huge, and beautiful. As beautiful as my house, but his was much bigger. Everything was pretty clean, except some typical teenager stuff.

"So, you live alone?" I asked.

"Yea... well, someone comes to see if I'm fine twice a week, but it's technically mine, yes."

"It's really n..." I couldn't finish complimenting Puck's house, when he whispered:

"Look. You must promise not to tell anyone, but, remember you told me you liked Finn?" he didn't let me even answer; "Well, the feeling is mutual. He, um, likes you too."

"You must be kidding!" I jumped, trying to look surprised.

"No, I'm not. But don't you dare telling Finn I told you, ok?" he warned.

"Okay, okay. No need to be rude, Mr. Badass." I teased and he laughed. I laughed too, because I was happy to have them. Oh, and because Puck's laughter was contagious.

"So, what did I miss?" Finn entered the living room, and watching us both laughing like fools.

"Not much. We couldn't order because this little princess only likes fish pizza. Who orders fish in pizza? It's disgusting!" Puck exclaimed

"Well, I do. And let me say, fish tastes delicious in pizza. Even tastier than in sushi. Have you ever eaten fish pizza?" I asked, proud of myself for standing up.

"Well, I've never tried it." Puck admitted it, embarrassed.

"Let's try it then." Finn entered the scene "I mean, what is the worst than can happen? I don't really think vomiting the pizza, maybe just spitting it, maybe." he half-smiled.

"Thank you," I pointed at Finn "See? Someone _does _care about fish in pizza." I said in Puck's face while he waited for the person at the pizza place to answer. He raised his middle finger at me, joking of course.

Someone finally answered him and I got what I wanted; he ordered a big fish pizza, and a small ham one, just in case he ended up puking. He announced they were going to come in half an hour, so we started to talk about weird and funny revenges to Jesse. They were all very weird and cruel, but I knew we were joking. While we were laughing about one that Puck proposed, my phone buzzed. It was a message from Quinn; "_You three are still invited for tonight's party at 9. Bring something to drink :) XOXO, Quinn._"

"What?" Finn asked, confused, after I finished reading the message "I broke-up with her today, and she's inviting me to her party? Woah, she's crazy. I'm not going."

"I'm going. We're skipping classes, so why not? Besides, it will be fun. You know how Quinn's parties are..." Puck told him. "Rachel? Are you coming?" he asked while he looked my right in the eyes.

I wasn't able to even open my mouth, when the bell rang. Pizza, I thought. Puck grabbed his wallet and took some money out of it before he opened the door, revealing a very well-known face for me...

* * *

**(3rd person - no one's POV.)**

Rachel's face went totally pale when she saw the delivery boy's face. It was him, the unnamable, the liar, the cheater, the life ruiner. It was him; Jesse St. James. Rachel screamed, making her two friends look at her, worried.

She was able to hide her face in her hands before he saw her face. She decided it was better not. She didn't want to talk to him yet. Not ever.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked and look at Finn. They didn't know what was going on. She pointed at Jesse.

"Do you know him?" Finn asked, and glared at the man standing in the door, with two boxes of pizza on his hands.

"He's Jesse!" she shouted and revealed her face. She suddenly felt ready to confront him. She was with Finn and Puck, she was protected.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked and entered the house.

"You get your ass out of here, stupid dumbass." Finn stood up from the couch

"And who are you to tell me that?" Jesse laughed.

"Rachel's boyfriend." Finn said, and Rachel _and _Puck's mouths dropped. He was obviously lying, but it was good to feel that he'd say that if it's necessary. Jesse looked at them, surprised.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. What, you're surprised? I don't blame you. I made such a huge mistake by dating you, Jesse. And Santana told me about your romance. But now I found someone who treats me the way I deserve to be treated. And I love him, so get the hell out of here." Rachel bravely said. And this time, Jesse's mouth dropped. Also Finn's.

"You know relationships like ours never end Rachel. Never." Jesse pronounced the same words as in Rachel's dream. He hit her right in the shoulder, took the money and left the pizza on the table. Rachel started crying like mad.

Finn hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Do you really feel like I treat you the way you deserve to be treated?" he whispered in her ear.

"Well," she blushed. "I do. But don't worry, I don't like you or anything." she acted, but Finn didn't believe her.

"I was wondering if you'd come to Quinn's party with me. You know, as a couple?" and now it was his turn to blush. He had chosen the right moment, while Puck was in the bathroom.


	8. Fish pizza

"I... well. I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I'd love to go, but-" she started.

"But what? If you'd love to, why don't you do it? You have to do what you like to, Rach. And if you won't like to go I understand, but you're telling m-" Finn said. He was nervous, because he liked Rachel and he did not want to ruin his chance, now that he heard what Rachel said to Jesse.

"Finn, I'm not going to lie; I like you. Well, it's weird because I've only known you for two days, but I can't help it. I would totally adore to go to the party as your date, but I don't think it's a great idea, because you've broken up with Quinn today and I still need to figure some things with Jesse and-" she was interrupted, again.

"Look, I like you too, and I don't give a damn about Quinn, OK?" he stood up.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I know that it may sound stupid but even though I like you, I won't go with you. I don't want a fight with Quinn." a little tear came down her face, but she wiped it off before he could saw it.

"I understand you. I'll wait until you feel you're ready. I don't wanna rush you or anything, fine?" he hugged her.

"Thanks for understanding." she smiled.

"Woah, what did I miss?" Puck entered the room, and was extremely confused by seeing both hugged and smiling.

"Um, nothing." they parted apart.

"Yea, of course..." Puck sarcastically said.

The three of them agreed not to talk about that during lunch and sat on the table to eat the pizza. Finn and Puck taught Rachel what every junior student needed to know in McKinley, like never entering the middle cabin in the toilet, because it's always the prank center, or like never calling Mr. Henderson 'Mister' because he hated that. After some laughter, it was time for Puck and Finn to try the fish pizza. Rachel took out her phone and recorder every single moment of the important issue that was happening in Puck's apartment.

"Well, it wasn't that bad..." Puck recognized

"That bad? It was delicious!" Finn exclaimed. "Thanks, Rachel, this pizza is amazing." he told her.

"I know" Rachel took a big bite from her slice of fish pizza "Told you, fish pizza is amazing." Rachel pointed at Puck.

"I hate you, Rachel." Puck smiled "But I have to admit this tastes amazingly, even though I'd have never tried this in my life..."

"Because you're terrible at choosing pizza." Rachel looked right into Puck's eyes, but glared at Finn every now and then. "You ordered one extra ham pizza, and we didn't even touch it, because ham pizza sucks."

"Or just because fish pizza rocks." Finn grinned.

* * *

Back in her house, Rachel started to think about everything that had happened to her that day. She started with positive things, such as Finn liked her, Finn asked her out and that she proved Puck that fish pizza rocks. But, a negative thing happened too, and she couldn't skip it, because it was too big: she talked to Jesse after four months of trying to forget him. This, she thought, will take back all my effort up to today. She reached the conclusion she was her own therapist, and also that she needed someone to talk about it. Then, she remembered.

She grabbed the phone from her handbag and dialed Santana's number. She was sure San would understand her, and give her the advice she needed.

"Hey, Rach, what's up?"

"Um, would you mind coming over? Now?" Rachel shyly asked.

"Sure." she happily exclaimed. "Everything okay?"

"Yea... well, kind of. I'll tell you later." and she hung. She wanted to wait until her... best friend? would come. She wised up that Santana lived a bit far away, so she took a warm shower to help her clear her mind.

She had just finished straightening her hair, when Santana knocked on the door. They hugged and sat on the couch.

"Well, tell me." Santana didn't bother to hide that she was excited, even though Rachel had told her not _everything _was okay.

"With that should I start? Good or bad news?" Rachel didn't look sad, or angry, and she wasn't either. Warm showers really helped her.

"Good news, please" she ordered. "Better be great news, because I drove half an hour to get here." she joked. Well, she actually drove half an hour, but she didn't mind.

"Well, remember I told you I liked Finn because he was sweet and all that stuff? Well, he likes me too... and he asked me out." she kinda blushed by telling this, but she always was like this around people, even her closest friends.

"Oh my God!" Santana screamed really loudly, causing Leroy telling her to lower the voice, and her having to apologize "So, when's the date?" she asked in a noticeable lower voice.

"There's no date. I've said no."

"What? Why?" she asked, bemused. "Isn't he the guy of your dreams? All you- oh, wait. He was dating Quinn. Rachel; please tell me you are not going to be Finn's lover, are you?" Santana was afraid her best friend would make the same mistake she made.

"No!" Rachel shouted, horrified. "But he has broken up with Quinn today, and I don't wanna have trouble with her. She is my only friend, because you are my best friend, of course." she added after seeing Santana's face.

"Well, that's a point." Santana agreed "But, I think you should say yes. Where did he invite you? Breadstix?"

"Um, to Quinn's party." she blushed

"No. There's no way you're going with Finn to her recent ex-girlfriend's party. Text him now, saying you will date him, but not at Quinn's party. Because you will lose him. Everybody wants to date Finn, and now that he's single... be ready."

"But he said he will wait for me, and I really need some more time before dating someone, I still need to get some things clear about Jesse... which takes me to the bad news."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were at Puck's today, and we decided to order pizza. Turns out, the delivery boy was Jesse, and we invented I was dating Finn so that he would leave, but he threatened me that I mustn't date anyone but him, and to be honest, I'm scared. Really scared." she mumbled the last words.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry." Santana hugged her. "Jesse is an asshole, but he has a limit. Oh well, he had a limit with me. But he really crossed the line with you..."


	9. Grounded

**(A/N): As you may notice, I update every single day, but I didn't have time in the weekend so I'm really sorry. Now I bring you chapter 9, enjoy (:**

"He _did _cross the line with me." Rachel sighed "But I loved him. I loved him too much that I kept on forgiving him and hiding my bruises. But one day, he really screwed it up that day..."

_*flashback.*_

"You're nothing but a slut." Jessie shouted to Rachel, who was crying, and hit her. Over and over.

"How do you dare? Cheat on me?" he asked, and hit her again. Truth was, Rachel never cheated on him, but she was too scared to talk.

"You're going to pay, Rachel Berry, you are going to pay." he warned as he left the room. Rachel, crying like mad. Jesse, feeling like a winner for lying and hitting a woman.

_*end of flashback*_

Rachel couldn't help but cry, and her friend assured her they will arrest Jesse someday. Again, Rachel had to explain she wanted a personal revenge, to feel good herself, not to make him feel bad. Or both things, but it's the same.

"Well, in that case..." Santana thoughtfully said "... you're lucky. Auntie Snixx is ready for some sweet revenge." she laughed, and Rachel joined her. She was never really fond of Snixx, but this time she really needed her.

"I was thinking of maybe-" Rachel's excitement was interrupted by a knock on the door. Crap, she thought to herself, my dads.

* * *

After Leroy told Santana to leave, the adults started arguing with Rachel because she had forgiven her friend, who hurted her. Rachel swore it wasn't a mistake, that she was just pushed by Brittany, and she got grounded. Of course, she had the party today so she had to find a way to sneak out of the house without her dads noticing. By the time she entered her room to be alone; it was just 3PM; too early for a warm shower. She decided she would take a nap, and she set her alarm to wake her up at 4:30PM, so she could also straighten her hair. The party was at 7, and she loved to be early. Always.

Luckily, there were no strange dreams for her today, so she could sleep well, with no need to wake up sweating before the annoying noise from her phone woke her. She put the water right how she loved it, and she stayed there for a long time, an hour at least. When she finished, she blow dried her hair before straighten in it up. She applied a little bit ok make up, to look prettier and wore her favorite dress; gold, shiny and short. Not very short, because she didn't want to look like a slut, but it was shorter than the rest of her clothes.

Just when she was finishing adjusting every single detail in the mirror, her dad knocked the door. She quickly put a t-shirt, a pair of trousers, and pretended to be asleep, so he wouldn't see her face.

"Come in." she said with a sleepy voice. Again, Rachel Berry was winning. Her acting skills were perfect.

"Honey, we'll leave for all night, we're going to our favorite tea place and then to the casino. Please behave. We'll see you tomorrow at midday." Hiram grinned and kissed the back of her head. Rachel nodded, always making sure he wasn't seeing her face.

"B... bye dad." she stuttered and went back to fake sleeping until her father was gone. She had convinced him.

Everything had gone perfectly. They were leaving. Oh, how irresponsible. They had just grounded her, and they were leaving. For all night. She checked the living room from upstairs, to make sure they had left, and then exited the house. When she was about to get in the elevator, her phone buzzed. A text. From Finn. How the hell did he get her number?

_"Please consider my previous offer? :)"_

Oh, damn it. She liked her, more than she should, but she knew she will hurt Quinn, and maybe also Finn, because perhaps he was still hurt. But, it was time to think what _she_ will like to do. She. Rachel Berry. She was always too busy thinking in everyone else, and she never thought in herself, in what made her happy. She grinned and answered that she was going with him. It was just 6:30PM, and Quinn's house was not very far away, so she relaxed. She has too happy because she had made some-

"Are you entering or not?" an annoying man in the elevator interrupted her thoughts.

"Yea, I'm sorry." she shyly said and entered the elevator. The man's eyes scanned Rachel's body, and she noticed that. It was slightly awkward.

Both the man and Rachel's mouths dropped when they saw a black limousine parked outside, and Finn in a suit and tie holding a rose.

"How did you know I was going to come with you? What if I'd said no?" she asked, still very surprised.

"Just because." he grinned and kissed her cheek "You look really nice today." he complimented.

"Thanks" she blushed "I was afraid it was too formal."

"It's okay, Quinn texted me two hours ago saying that we should dress formal, because the party was going to be in an important hotel, and popular people were coming." he said.

"Great." Rachel smiled and entered the limousine, who was very fancy and nice.

"So, where are we going?" she asked once they were both in the vehicle. She was excited because it was her first real party, and she felt pretty. Pretty and confident.

"Um, some elegant hotel near Puck's big brother's house." he shrugged.

Rachel didn't know where Puck's big brother's house was, but she decided it was okay; at least she was with Finn though.

The journey passed quite quickly. Finn was sweet and told some jokes. Rachel felt very comfortable, totally opposite as she felt in the elevator. She was having a 'date' with a guy who deserved her, not like Jesse. Jesse can go to hell, she was happy now, unlike like him, who was probably alone and depressed. What she didn't know is that Jesse had a girlfriend, Chelsea, who she was about to meet…


	10. Party Rocking

**_Rachel's_**** POV**

"We're about to arrive, Mr. Hudson." the man who was driving glanced at him. "Would you like something to drink before we get there?"

I was shocked because of, well, basically everything. He had rented a limousine for me, and the chauffeur was pretty kind, and treated him like an old man, which I actually found quite funny. I tried to imagine how much 'Mr. Hudson' would have had to pay for all this. This is how I liked to be treated, not like Jesse. Yes, I thought about Jesse way too much, but I couldn't help it. I loved the idea of him being alone, and sad. Yea, it was bad, but who cares?

"Rach." Finn put his hand on my thigh. "Are you okay? I've just asked you if you wanted something to drink."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at the sweet gesture of him "But, I won't drink anything though, thanks anyway."

"No problem." he grinned. Every time he did that, I melted. Well, emotionally. He's so sweet and handsome and he has such a big heart. How he left his girlfriend for me... I hadn't seen it that way. Yes, he left Quinn for me. I ruined a relationship. I ruined a relationship.

"Um, Finn." I mumbled. He looked at me, and didn't speak, so I realized I had to keep talking. "Did you break up with Quinn because of me?"

"Well, not because of you. Because of me, and you, if you'd like to see it that what. I want to do what makes me happy, and Quinn doesn't make me happy. You do." he looked down after saying that, maybe because he was embarrassed?

"You're so nice." I kissed his cheek. He kissed my cheek too, and I couldn't help but blush. If I was well, going to date him, I would have liked to kiss him. A real kiss.

"You know..." my cheeks turned even more redder. "... you can kiss me if you want to." oh crap, I didn't say that, did I?

"I want to." he smiled, and leaned to kiss me. It was simply perfect. That moment, there with Finn, going to our first party together, in a limousine he rented. Perfect.

* * *

**_(Still Rachel's_**** POV)**

When we entered the hotel room, who was too big to be honest, Finn grabbed my hand and Quinn's hand widen in surprise. I could have bet all my money she was going to insult me, or punch me, but she didn't, she just said she was happy for us, but her eyes revealed the opposite. I sighed, and we went straight to the food table, with Puck.

After some minutes of joking and talking, someone accidentally hit Puck in the shoulder, and he turned, furious. But when he, well, when we all saw the foolish face, all of our faces went pale...

"Rachel?" he asked at the same time I said his name. He was holding some beautiful girl's hand, and was dressed quite elegant.

"No, not him, not today. Did you really have to come?" Finn was clearly angry, but he could hide it. He pronounced those words a bit calmly, but no one noticed he was angry, so it worked for me.

"Well, I'm sorry for being invited." Jesse St. James raised his hands. "In case you don't know, I am one of the most popular guys in Ohio." he bragged "I'm invited to a thousand parties, how could I know this one was your friend's?"

We all four - Puck, Finn, the stranger and I - remained silent after Jesse's popularity speech. I didn't know what to say. It was still shocking for me to see Jesse, and apparently I started crying without noticing. Fortunately, my make up didn't ruin and I was able to wipe the tears off before anyone saw them.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, babe?" the girl whispered in Jesse's ear, but we still heard. She was wearing a blue silk dress, and her long brown hair was tied into a perfect bun. Her earrings were beautiful and shiny and her shoes were fabulous. She was perfect, the type of girl everyone would envy.

"They are not my friends, but it's OK." he whispered back. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Chelsea. She is the most popular cheerleader at my school, and she's beautiful, so she's my girlfriend." he rudely said to us.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel." I fake-grinned and got closer to her. "I hope you don't end up like me." I whispered in her ear and went back to my previous place. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I did, because I felt like it. Jesse did a lot of things to me, why couldn't I warn her?

_I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game without you_

David Guetta's music started sounding through the speakers and Finn admitted he loved that song. I even heard him sing a bit, which made me smile widely.

_I can't rest, I can't fight, all I need is you and I_

Just when Usher was singing that, Finn asked me dance. I obviously agreed. He was terrible at dancing, but I didn't mind. I was enjoying too much the moment. _Too much_. Just by the time the song was finished and my throat hurted for laughing a lot thanks to Finn's dance moves, Chelsea grabbed me by my hand and took me to the restrooms.

"Get your hand out of me." I said. She was sweet, but too fake in my opinion.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to." she glanced at me while fixing her bun in the mirror. With one hand, of course, because she was still holding my hand, and it kinda hurted. When she finally let me go, she looked at me with an evil smile and said in a harsh tone:

"Why are you talking crap about my boyfriend?"

"I, I was just warnin-" I was left with my mouth open, while she talked over me.

"Well, you should've kept that words to yourself." she snapped "Because I am aware of what Jesse did to you, and I don't need your warnings, so don't talk to him again, please."

"I was, I don't... I don't wanna talk to him, okay? I am still hurt of what he did to me, and I don't want any girl to suffer it either. So I'd thank you if you stop being a bitch, please, because I was just trying to protect you." words came out of my mouth without passing by my head. And I called her a bitch. Great, Rachel.

"I can't stop being a bitch." she gave me a mean smile and got out of the toilet, leaving me standing there. Alone.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you for all your reviews and favs and follows! I answer every review ;) I wanted to thank to ****_noro_**** who always comments. Also, tomorrow I'll try to double update, since I don't have school yay. Also, I wanted to say the character Chelsea is totally inspired in****_klainebowpower _****except that she's not a bitch lol. Well, that's it. Keep reviewing (: XO**


	11. Finchel

Two weeks had passed since the party, and Rachel didn't talk much with Finn. She had a geometry test, so she used all her time to study, since she wasn't really good at it. She didn't like not talking to Finn, because they had kissed, and then danced, and then suddenly stopped talking for two weeks. Two damn weeks, which was a lot to Rachel. Maybe that was her problem; she was way too dedicated to relationships, even though she didn't officially have one with Finn.

She walked down the corridor to reach her locker, when she ran into a guy, a guy she had walked in before...

"Hey! Kurt, right?" she smiled. She remembered him because he was the only one in all high school who had recognized her.

"Yea, Kurt Hummel." he smiled back. "What's up?"

She liked the way he was so confident, even wearing those clothes and making _very _clear he was, well, he liked boys.

"Nothing much." she sighed "What about you?"

"Well, I'd like to tell you every single detail of why I'm happy, but I'm afraid you'll die of boredom, so I'll just say I'm happy." he smiled, again. It was also very clear he was happy. Very.

"That's good, at least of us is happy." she didn't know why she was opening to Kurt that much, they only spoke twice, and they weren't precisely long conversations.

"Why is the best singer in Ohio sad?"

"Um, I'll tell you later." she said when the bell rang "Maybe we can have lunch together at Breadstix?"

"I'd love that." he said and walked towards the Science class.

* * *

After one more week of suffering in the inside, Rachel decided it was finally time to speak to Finn. She had told her situation to Kurt, and he said it was better to speak to him, as he did with Blaine, his boyfriend. Also Santana opined that, and that's when Rachel knew it was the best option. After her Geometry exam, she was much less stressed, and she felt ready to talk to Finn.

"Look, Finn." she tapped his shoulder when she saw him. She really needed some explanations and help, because she had moved on over Jesse, and she wouldn't support another heartbreak. Not again.

"Hey, what's up, Rachel?" he said, turning around.

"Um, I've been thinking..." she told him. "... are we something? I mean, besides friends, because you kissed me the other day and I honestly don't know what to think."

"It depends." he half-smiled. "Do you want us to be something else?"

"Well, I don't know..."she lied, even though she was smiling widely "... yes, I think I'm ready. It's been five months since Jesse... well, are_ you_ ready? Because you are the one who was recently broke up with someone."

"Yeah, but _I _broke up with her. Because I wanted to be with you. I _want _to be with you, if you let me, of course." he played with her hair.

"Um, yes, I guess then we are..." Rachel started.

"We are Finn and Rachel. We are, um, Finchel?. How about Finchel? I like it." Finn innocently said.

"Yea, Finchel. But I was talking about... are we a couple now?"

"Yes, we are." he said and kissed her, right in front everyone. Including Quinn, who couldn't help but run out and cry alone, because she needed to. She didn't stand to see them together. She didn't like Rachel since the first day, but she could hide everything. And now, she was there, kissing Finn.

"I fucking swear..." she whispered when she was already in her car, and tears were still running down her gorgeous face. "... I will destroy that bitch. And Finn too."

* * *

**_Quinn's_**** POV**

I luckily arrived at my house without crashing, giving a shit about my remaining classes of the day. I needed to be alone, and think alone. I needed to make that bitch's life miserable, I needed to break her heart, like she broke mine, kissing the love of my life. I understand that Finn is so hot, but he's my property, even if we broke up. He's still mine, and he'll be forever mine. I just needed something to make him come back to me...

I couldn't tell him I was pregnant, because we never, well, got intimate. And I couldn't really think of any idea to make Finn come back to me. I simply needed to make them break up, or argue, at least, so that he'll come back to me, begging me to forgive him. I thought for almost half an hour, until it popped up... Jesse.

I had his number because he forced me to invite him to my party, to see Rachel and to brag his new girlfriend to her. I called him, hoping he would answer, but he didn't. After four attempts he finally did.

"Hi, Quinn. Everything okay?" he casually said. I really can't believe how comfortable he was around me. I only talked to him once, to invite him to my party, which was pretty much it.

"Yea, I just, I was wondering, have you ever loved Rachel?"

"Um, why? Of course I did, but I was so pissed at the world that I hurted her. And I regret it. But I don't love her anymore though, I love Chelsea." I could tell that he was lying.

"Are you kidding? Chelsea is quite a bitch." I said, but immediately regretted it. He must've loved her for some reason, right?

"Yea, she's a bitch." he chuckled "But she's gorgeous and sweet. That's enough for me. I don't care how bitchy she can be."

"What would you do if Rachel hurted you as much as you did?" I quickly changed the topic.

"Hold on." he whispered, and I heard some footsteps. "Now, I'll tell you all the fucking truth." he quickly shifted to rude, leaving his sudden nice mood behind. I knew he was lying, and now he was about to tell me all the truth.

"Go ahead." I encouraged him to talk.

"I hate Rachel. I always will. I never loved her. But I want her back though. I want her to be mine again. Rachel is the key to my popularity But I'll never love her. I really just wanted to be more popular, and she was so innocent and sweet and all that bullshit." Jesse said. I knew the truth would be a lot, but that was too much. Even for Jesse.

"I have a proposal to you... what about making Rachel break up with Finn, so we can get our loves back?"

"I'll be at your house in ten minutes." he said and hung. I was happy, too happy. I was going to get Finn back, and ruin Rachel. My life was really the best. I couldn't have really been more thankful.


	12. Falling for You

**(A/N): Well, so this is kinda a rant, sorry. I've got two comments saying either my story is crap, that I don't have original ideas or that my grammar is terrible and I should stop being a beta. Well, I quitted being a beta. And I honestly do my best to write _Revenge._ I sometimes don't have ideas, but I still write because I don't want you guys to wait long because I left a cliffhanger or something. And, I almost don't read Glee fanfics, so I don't know if in most of them Jesse is a bad person. I've written Jesse as a bad person and I'm not changing that. I (sorry) don't give a fuck if someone's already done that. I've written Puck as a totally different person, and that's not unoriginal. Now, I bring you chapter 12, if you like it leave a positive review. If you don't, don't read it anymore, don't send hate.**

After Jesse hung the phone, Quinn went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Jesse was coming to her house; she needed to look perfect. She didn't really like Jesse, but every time someone visited Quinn, she managed to look gorgeous so people would think the best of her. That's how Quinn Fabray's life worked. She had been a popular Cheerio, and she had no doubt some boys still liked her, but she had only one objective: Finn Hudson. And if she had to become a Cheerio again, and hurt everybody, she would. She would've done anything to get Finn back. Even kill some people. Quinn smiled at the thought, but knowing she was right. Finn was her everything, and she'd have done everything to make him her's again.

"Honey, someone knocked the door, it's for you." Quinn heard her mother from downstairs. Jesse was here, and she was ready, so ready, to ruin Rachel's life with him. And Chelsea too.

"Hi, Jesse." Quinn greeted once she was downstairs. She had tied her hair into a ponytail, and added some mascara to her brown eyes.

"Hi, Quinn." he harshly said. "Looking good today." he attemped to compliment her, only because Quinn's mother was there, grinning, and he had noticed his first words at Quinn's house were rude.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled and grabbed Jesse's arm to take him to her room, upstairs.

"So, what's the big deal?" he questioned while playing with some strange furniture Quinn grandmother's brought from China.

"Um, I just called you to make a plan, and you said you'd come here. _I_ should be asking what's the big deal." she said, taking the Chinese doll away from Jesse's hands. "So _what's the big deal_?"

Jesse stared at the silk curtains that were stopping the day's sunshine from entering Quinn's room. He really didn't know what to say, he didn't have a plan or even an idea to make Rachel break up with Finn. Yea, he wanted that. And yea, he didn't love Chelsea. But, he wanted to skip classes. Nothing else. There was really no other reason of why Jesse was there. He was there simply because he had the opportunity to skip classes, and he did. That was it.

"Jesse." Quinn shook him, but he didn't respond. He was thinking of how Rachel's beautiful hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders. He was also thinking about Rachel's morning and evening routines. How she was an amazing person, and singer, and she was...

"Jesse St. James!" Quinn screamed. He finally noticed she was calling him, and looked to her. "Would you tell me what the hell were you thinking about?"

"Rachel." Jesse sighed "Quinn, I think I love her."

* * *

"And he was like 'Oh my God, there's a ghost' and we were laughing so hard... you had to see Puck's face." Finn smiled as he remembered how Quinn and Finn pranked him.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Do you really believe in ghosts?" Rachel said between laughter "I mean, they obviously don't exist, why'd you believe that?"

"I... I don't know. They made it seem so real..." he sighed "I guess I'm just and idiot." he said and joined Rachel and Finn, laughing.

"Well, not an _idiot..._" Finn giggled.

"Yes, and idiot." Rachel said as the bell rang, making Puck hit his locker's door very loudly and making Finn and Rachel burst in laughter again.

"But, he's the cleverest idiot ever." Finn said, heading to the door holding Rachel's hand.

"Are you guys coming to my house?" Puck said, from backwards. "We can order pizza again, I hear Jesse was fired..."

"I'd love that." Finn said at the same time Rachel did, which made them laugh and kiss.

"Ew, that's gross." Puck teased.

"No, it's love." Rachel corrected him and kissed Finn again. She still couldn't believe she was dating Finn, the guy of her dreams. He was sweet, tall, popular, and he sang well. She remembered him singing 'Without you' at the party. Finn didn't really have dancing skills, but that made Rachel love him even more.


	13. Sudden Choices

"But I bet we three will look perfect in Glee Club." Rachel protested and took a bite from her pizza slice. They were already in Puck's house, eating a fish pizza.

"Are you kidding?" Rachel's friend spitted all his soda after hearing her words "You must be kidding. Rachel, please tell me you're kidding."

"No, I'm not." she giggled "Really, I sing well, Finn sings well, and you... well, I don't know how you sing but I bet we'll kill it in Glee Club."

Rachel had been thinking that since she was in Carmel High, but she never and the chance to do it, because of Jesse. Jesse was in Glee Club, so maybe he was just trying to hide her talent of the rest of the world.

"Rachel?" Finn gently shook her, to wake her up from her daydream.

"Wh... what?" she muttered. She was slightly embarrassed of being caught daydreaming

"I was asking you something." he put his hand over her shoulder, making her lean on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel flushed "I didn't hear you, I was-"

"It's okay." he kissed her forehead "I was just wondering if you'd like me to join Glee Club." he half-smiled. Rachel wondered if she was still day dreaming... her boyfriend, probably the most popular guy in the whole school, had just asked her if she wanted to join Glee Club with him. Together. Singing. It all seemed so unreal to her...

"Is this some kind of joke?" she glanced at Puck. "I mean, seriously, why would you just quit to your popularity for a girl you met in a bathroom, in the worst conditions imaginable."

"Rachel, I..." Finn began. "I just don't know why you think that. I mean, yeah I asked you for a date and we're dating because you're gorgeous, and special, and you have something that-"

"Well, but still. I don't know, it all seems like a big joke to me..." she admitted, scared of what their reactions may be. She knew it wasn't a joke, or well, she thought that it wasn't, but she wanted to make sure anyways, because everything was just too perfect to be real...

"Go on, tell him." Puck told him.

"Tell me what?" Rachel looked at her boyfriend "Is there anything I don't know that I should?"

Finn hesitated for a moment. To tell her or not to tell her.

"I-"

"You know? I better go. Maybe we should give each other's space for a week, like Sam did with her girlfriend last year..." Rachel proposed.

"Sam?" Finn questioned.

"Long story. Do you agree or not?" she crossed her arms. She was standing by the door, waiting for an answer of her boyfriend.

"Yea... maybe we'll need that to think? I hurried in my decisions and I need time to think clearly. I'll miss you, but it will be worth it." he stood up to hug her goodbye.

"Hmm, better not." Rachel did her best to imitate Fat Amy, but it didn't really work. "Teasing." she finally hugged him.

"Look, I'm sorry." she mumbled in his chest. "I just don't know why I feel like this is unreal. I don't know, maybe because I came from a tough relationship, but it's just... it's all happening too fast, and I don't really think I'm fully enjoying it. And yea, I know I'm talking like an old woman," she laughed "but I'm different than all the other 17-year-old girls. I want a relationship, not only, um, well, you know..." Rachel tried to look for words, when Finn interrupted her.

"Yea, I get it." he chuckled "See you next week. I'll miss you."

"Bye" she finally said and closed the door behind her. She didn't like the situation, but something behind Finn's words made her doubt... _why the hell did you do that? _- Rachel kept asking to herself over and over that same question. That same question. _Why the hell did you do that?_

Just as Rachel closed the door, Finn turned to Puck, who was eating his fourth pizza slice acting like nothing happened, and all his sudden sweetness disappeared

"Why did you have to do that?" he snapped.

"Just because." Puck answered calmly and took another bite from his hopefully last slice.

"Just because? No. You wanted her to be with you. You even fed her with all that bullshit you liked Quinn. Yes, she told me. When were you going to tell me?" Finn huffed.

"No, in fact, that's right..." he grabbed the chair Finn had kicked, and put it back into its place. "... I, I like Quinn, man. I tried to not but I can't, I can't help it, okay?" he yelled.

"What?..." all the events that happened in the last thirty minutes were confusing Finn the hell out.

"I like Quinn. I know I shouldn't, but I do." he sat down again, and hid his face in his hands, afraid of what his friend would say.

"No, it's fine, but..." Finn said "... then why did you have to mention there was something I should tell Rachel? Do you want to date her, or...?"

"No, woah, no." Puck said. "It's just, I care about her, as friends, obviously," he added when he saw Finn's eyes widening "so I can't just hide it from her. What you did it was wrong, you know it. Specially because it involves Jesse..."

"Yea, I know, but..." he sighed.

"But Rachel deserves to be happy, maybe with you, but she needs to know all the truth. All of it. You can't just hide it from her. Let's make a deal, okay?"

"Which deal?" Finn raised his brow.

"You have three weeks to tell her what you did, fine? If you don't, I will do it myself. Deal?" Puck reached his hand to Finn, to seal the agreement,

"Deal." his hand holded Puck's for a second, then Finn whispered:

"But how the hell I am supposed to tell her I kissed Chelsea?"

**(A/N): Guys! Yay I'm finally posting. I've read a couple of fanfics, and I realized my story wasn't being very real, so I made Finchel had a small argument. I still don't know if they're going to make up... muahaha. (just kidding lol) also I wanted to thank to **_**loveableturtle**_******because she is my beta and she corrected this whole chapter. She's a really amazing writer, you should check out some of her stories c; - even if you have probably already did.**


	14. 7 Days

**(A/N): SECOND UPDATE TODAY (: The next few chapter will be inspired in chapter 170 from After - my favorite fanfic. I hope you like this one, because every story has to have their 'sad' part :'c. Also, as I like to write long stories, I don't know how long this one will be. I guess it will have between 30 or 40 chapters, but I haven't planned anything yet. If anyone could PM me with ideas for the plot twist, I will love you more than I already do!**

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

My week without Finn was hell. Literally, hell. I've only met him for a couple weeks, but I felt something so strong about him. Immediately after I closed that damn door I regretted every single word that came out of my mouth. Every one. It's true; things were going way too fast in our relationship, and I needed to know why. I had heard that Finn wasn't like that, and the fact that he wanted to throw his whole reputation to nowhere because of a girl he had just met some weeks ago totally surprised me. I needed some answers, at least why he was behaving like that, so strange, but he turned so cold and nervous, like he was kidding something from me...

_"Go on, tell_ _him."_ I reminded Puck's words and my stomach fluttered. That's the only think which made me doubt about my short but sweet relationship with Finn. Everything was going so well, Finn was sweet - _too _sweet, and told everything to me. Just that words, Puck encouraging Finn to tell me something I probably should've already known, made me doubt my whole relationship. Yep, insane, but that was me. I doubted every single thing, because I wanted everything to be perfect.

The first day without him, I called Kurt. He was there for me, and was nice and liked almost the same things I did. He asked if he could bring his boyfriend, Blaine, too, and I agreed. I thought we could have a good time, and that would've totally distracted me from Finn. Ugh, Finn. As Kurt had told me they would come at 7PM, and it was only 5:30PM, I decided I had to make my night routine earlier as usual, and headed to the bathroom to take a warm shower, which helped me to loosen my muscles and be a lot less stressful. I had left Finn yesterday, and it wasn't helpful to keep thinking about him... I found myself crying in the shower, so I decided it was a big deal.

*would u give me a makeover instead of watching movies?* I texted Kurt as soon as I finished moisturizing my face. I hoped it wasn't too late, since it was already 6:30PM, and Kurt had told me he liked to always arrive in time.

*sure! we r on our way.* he replied, a minute later.

*DON'T TEXT WHILE DRIVING!* I warned him and opened my closet to pick an outfit. I didn't like anything, so I really hoped Kurt and Blaine would've taken me to the mall. It was the perfect idea to clear up my mind, and I was planning to skip classes the next day, so yeah, basically it would've been the perfect choice.

"Rachel! Your friends are here!" my dad screamed from downstairs, and I hurried to put a dress on and my unsightly but incredibly comfortable new flip-flops. My hair was really nice, because I had put some special products.

"Rachel!" Kurt entered the house and hugged me. I was so happy to have him, even though I had only met him for a really short time. "Dang, girl, you really need a makeover." he teased, looking at my flip-flops.

"I know, I know." I laughed. "So, you're Blaine?" I turned to him.

"Yea, I'm Blaine, nice to meet you." he extended his hand and I just told him to come in, be comfortable, and even hugged me if he wanted. I know, too hurried, but I hated the awkward tension.

"Well, I was planning of going to the hair-styler and then to the mall, to get you a whole new closet. Does that sound good?" Kurt smirked.

"Yes, of course. Can I?" I asked my parents. I hated them being pissed because I didn't ask for permission, blah, blah, so I chose better asking this time, although I didn't know what I should've done if they would've denied.

"Yes. But," Hiram added when he saw me smiling "you should be home before midnight, and I want to see your new look when you come back, okay?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" I hugged both of them, even though I didn't see them very convinced. I quickly went upstairs to change my flip-flops into Toms and grab my purse.

It was really the perfect thing for me to do. I know it was evil, but I wanted to see Finn watching me prettier than ever, and feeling prettier than ever. When I was waiting for the elevator, I heard them talk about a deadline. I wasn't very sure about what was it, or when was the deadline, but I was pretty sure it was about me. I didn't know why Puck was doing that to me. After all, I was the one keeping his little secret about Quinn Fabray.

I ended up adding some blonde highlights to my hair, and curling it at the end. I loved how it looked, and I was sure I would surprise everyone, even myself. I felt so confident, a confidence I had never felt before. It was a new thing to me, but I loved it. At the mall I bought a bunch of new shirts and blouses, some jeans, two skirts, a couple of pairs of shoes and two flawless dresses. It wasn't really _that _much of money, mostly because I had worked the whole summer to earn a considerable amount of it.

"Thanks so much." I greeted them as I kissed them goodbye.

"It was nothing." they said, almost at the same time, causing us three to laugh. I did have a nice time, and it helped me forget about Finn, and how I had felt on my first day at school without talking to him. Well, I survived two weeks without even waving at him, but we weren't officially a couple.

My dads loved my new look, and congratted me for being such a beautiful person. That's how they said it, even though I didn't feel that way. Yea, I felt sort of prettier today, but now _beautiful_. But I never felt beautiful, so I didn't know the feeling.

On my second day without Finn, I broke down. I convinced my parents to say home, after some arguments, and I practically spent the whole morning watching sad movies and sobbing. My life was almost perfect. A small detail was besmirching it over there, and it was not that _small._ It's name was Finn Hudson, and he had entered my life only a month ago, and somehow managed to mess some things up. Some things, because the rest of my life was pretty good. I considered of calling him, many times, but I had made a promise and I was decided I was going to make it until the end. The very end. Five days left, and hopefully all the pain would be gone.

On the third day, I went to school. I entered the corridors feeling a lot less confident I felt two days ago, but I still felt a spark, a strange feeling. I watched some boys' eyes widen after seeing me walking through there with a plain black balloon skirt, and a white blouse, and my hair blonde-ish. My mood got slightly better that day.

On the fourth day, Finn tried to talk to me, but I refused. I wanted to keep my promise, and also my personal promise. The promise that I won't talk to Finn until he told me that big thing he had to, and I knew he had to, because there was proof. Besides that, the day was pretty well. Oh, and I found myself crying on the shower. Again.

On the fifth day, it was finally Saturday. I went to a small coffee shop with Kurt and Blaine, because, to be honest, they were my only company. They gave me some advice, which was helpful. Sort of. I didn't know why, but in every single shower I took, I cried. Maybe because it was the only place where I could be alone. But I had cried these days more than ever, and I couldn't take the situation any longer. They were only two days left, and I forced myself to wait.

On the sixth day, I went to the cinema with Sam, my friend from the other school. We caught up with the high school gossips, and he told me he was seriously considering of changing to McKinley, which made me very happy, because Sam was one of my only friends at Carmel High, since Jesse didn't really let me to talk to many people. He also gave me some advice to get over my temporary 'break-up' but these ones didn't work at all. Anyways, at nigh I texted him thanking him for what he did for me that day.

On the seventh day, I woke up in the best mood as possible. It was the day when I could finally speak to Finn again. At 2PM, I would finally be able to hear him saying whatever he had to say, if he dared to. I would be finally able to hear his raspy voice again. He told Puck to tell me he thought it would be a good idea to go to Finn's house, the three of us, and when it was 2PM we would go back to normal. Luckily I wore some amazing clothes that day, so if I had to meet his family, I would make a good impression.

After lunch, we three stared at the clock like retarded people, until it was finally 2 o' clock. Finn gently told Puck to leave the room, and said to me:

"Look, Rachel, this week has been hell to me, but, before we say something about it, I have something important to tell you."


	15. Bad News

**(A/N): I'm glad there's some people who like this story! As long as my public is happy, I'm happy! If you have any ideas or you want something specific to happen PM me c;**

* * *

"Finn, you're scaring me." Rachel mumbled as they both sat down on the couch. "Just tell me one thing: is it too bad?"

"Yea, it's pretty bad." Finn admitted, looking down. He didn't feel able to look Rachel in the eyes, mostly because what he was about to tell her something that would destroy her. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me after, this but-"

"Just tell me." she impatiently said, cutting him off. "If it's that bad, please let me some time to think. You may know I'm not emotionally fine and-"

"I kissed Chelsea." he finally said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it... well, I did. But I don't know what the hell I was thinking about and..." Finn saw the tears in her eyes, and said; "Please forgive me. Please."

"I can't Finn." Rachel sobbed. "If someone's bad for me, I'll stop hanging out with them. You're bad for me, and I've already made this mistake, I won't do it again. Sorry."

"No, you're right." he sighed. "I understand we're not getting back together, but at least think if you'll forgive me, because I won't be able to live with the pressure of you being mad at me"

"Finn. What you did was wrong. Period." she huffed "I'm not going to forgive you, by now. I only want to be alone." Rachel said and went with Puck.

"Wh... what's wrong?" Puck, asked standing up from his bed when Rachel entered his bedroom with tears on her face. Just when she was about to answer, they heard a door slamming.

"He's gone." she whispered.

"Yea, but you better tell me why you're like this." he said slowly and calmly.

"Um, well, he really screwed it this time..." she was somehow managing to mumble, before breaking down. Puck opened his arms, letting her in to hug her for a long time.

"Thank you, Puck." Rachel said into his chest, getting a "no problem." by answer. She really couldn't handle all at the same time. First, Jesse who hit her and insulted her. Second, Finn, who cheated on her. It was all too much. She considered changing schools, again. In the same year. But she knew that wasn't the only solution. She couldn't just run away from all her troubles, and she knew that.

"Wh... what should I do?" she timidly asked Puck.

"First of all, don't change schools." he answered to his thoughts. "You need to confront your problems. Second, try to avoid any type of contact with Finn. It will only make it worse. And then, well, I don't know what girls do to feel well... maybe eat some ice cream?" he smiled, making her smile too.

"Thank you so much. Really." Rachel repeated.

"I told you, I don't mind. You're my friend and I'm here for you." Puck said.

Rachel stayed there for dinner, and then he took her back home. He did her best to make her forget about him for a while, but, deeply, he knew he couldn't.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" she asked, before getting out of the car to enter her flat.

"Um, maybe talk to Quinn about me, I don't know..." he was slightly embarrassed.

"Sure." she grinned. "Thank you. For everything." she kissed his cheek and unlocked her home's door, only thinking about taking a shower and going to sleep.

* * *

"I really screwed it this time!" Finn shouted to his mother while he kicked the small wood table that was next to his room's open window.

"Why did you do it, Finn?" Carole softly said. "I mean, you told me Rachel made you happy, then why kissing Chelsea? What made you do that?"

"I... I don't know. She's kind of nice and I had drunk a bit of-" he admitted, but was cut off by his mom.

"YOU DRUNK? How could you do that, Finn?" she yelled.

"I, I'm sorry. Puck convinced me." Finn blushed.

"Well, if I ever hear you drunk again I swear you'll-"

"I won't do it again, I promise. But now I need help with Rachel. I don't know what to do. I know I really messed up but I will kill to be with her, mom. She's so special, and so sweet, and-"

"Well, first give her some space. She won't forgive you 24 hours later, or will she? Leave her alone some days, and show her you're capable of keeping a strong relationship with her." she hugged him.

"Thanks, mom." he yawned "I think I'm gonna sleep a bit now."

"Yes, it will make you feel better." she kissed his forehead before exiting the room. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mother." Finn yawned again as he covered himself with the warm white sheets on his twin-size bed.


	16. Call me maybe?

"Is it already 6AM yet?" Rachel yawned as her annoying alarm went off. She got up, and took and quick shower, and just when she was about to get dressed, she remember it was Saturday.

"Damn it." she whispered and went down stairs to have breakfast. She was surprised by finding her dad Hiram sleeping on the couch.

"Dad?" she got closer to him. Since she was a child, no Berry had slept on the couch. Just when she was about to leave to the kitchen, her dad tapped her shoulder.

"Wh... what's wrong?" his voice was raspy and his eyes were red.

"Um, I should be asking that, don't you think?" Rachel questioned.

"Yea, sure." he said "I got in an argument with your dad last night, but hopefully everything will be okay by today."

"Was it too serious? Because I've never seen a member of the family sleeping on the couch."

"Quite serious..." he mumbled. "I had a bad night, can I just sleep?"

"Yes, sure." she said as she made her way to the kitchen. She was still confused, because she'd never seen or heard her fathers argue. It's not like they had any reason too, or at least any visible reason.

"Hiram!" Rachel heard her other dad's screaming from upstairs, and she knew that they were going to argue again. "HIRAM!" the scream was much louder this time, and then she heard her dad's footsteps on the stairs. She decided she would better go out, and left them alone.

*_are u doing something today?_* she texted Kurt as soon as she was outside of the flat, and the cool morning breeze'd had hit her in the face.

*_idk yet, i will ask Blaine._* Rachel got as an answer after seven minutes of waiting for her phone to buzz. Unconsciously, she started walking to her favorite park, and sat down on the bench she'd been sitting since she was 4 years old. She started remembering all her moments with Finn, though they weren't a lot. In fact, there were really a few _really _romantic memories, but she had enjoyed every single one of them. Tears came down her face, every time faster than before, and Rachel found herself calling Jesse.

"Hi?" he groaned. He sounded like he'd just woken up, but Rachel still needed some information, and he had one worse things to her, anyway.

"Um, Jesse? It's me, Rachel." she mumbled. Her voice was still a bit broken because of the crying.

"Rachel?" she _felt _Jesse's eyes widening after hearing who the caller was. "Wh... what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could give me, um, Chelsea's number? It's really important."

"Yea, sure, did something happen?" said Jesse trough the phone "I mean, something important? Because I know you, and that's your crying voice." he said, all sweet and innocent.

"You don't care." she snapped "Can I have it or not?"

"Yes, 1-553-9829." Rachel was surprised by how quickly she'd got the information, and after muttering a 'thank you' to him, she called Chelsea. After hearing her ex's girlfriend's voice mail for the fourth time, she decided Chelsea was not going to bother to pick up her phone, so she checked her messages. 4 new messages from Kurt. _Oh crap_, she thought. She immediately dialed her friend's number and apologized for not responding.

"It's fine, really." he said "I just, well, I get worried easily."

"So, what are you doing today?" she quickly changed the topic, skipping the unnecessary things and going directly to what mattered for her.

"Nothing." Kurt sighed "Blaine's ill, so I guess I'll stay at home. Are you doing something today?"

"No. Not at all." she smirked, knowing he couldn't see her. "I was wondering, um, can you come to the park near my house and talk about something?"

"Sure. I'll be there in two minutes." he hung up and she couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter /:**


	17. Never Can Say Goodbye

"What do you mean? Like he just told you?" Kurt's eyes widened when Rachel finished telling him what happened the previous day.

"Yea, I mean, right after it'd passed exactly 1 week with no talking, he just came and told me. I can't believe it yet." a small tear escaped her eyes, but she quickly wiped it off.

"Hey, I promise you everything will be okay." he pulled her into a hug "Now, listen this; you're 17, and you shouldn't be suffering like this. It's not fair, okay? So I'll tell you what you're going to do-"

"I'm not going to cut my hair, or dye it pink, uh." she giggled.

"No, no." he laughed "But Finn or Puck, or I don't know who, told me you liked to sing, and since I am a honored _Glee_ club member, I invite you to join us." a huge grin drew in Kurt's face, as he waited for an answer.

"Hm, okay. But I'm not going to be slushied, I warn you." she teased, and they got up from the wood bench, and entered a café to get warm.

"Really, thank you." Rachel muttered to her friend after they ordered some hot cappuccinos and some biscuits. "For all these. For my makeover, for being here when I need you, for always have the right advice. Thanks."

"That's nothing, though." said Kurt "Anyway, you haven't seen anything yet. I'll be performing Defying Gravity on Monday."

"Oh, God. I love Wicked." Rachel squealed.

"I have a whole iPod dedicated to it." they both said at the same time, making them burst into laughter. "Favorite song?"

"Ding Dong the Witch is Dead." Kurt said.

"I've got an idea. Rachel's got an idea." she made a funny gesture with her arms, stopped to laugh, and then continued "Why don't we sing Defying Gravity together?"

"Yea, I'd love to, but I was thinking you may want to sing-"

"Yes, you're right. I know the exact song to sing. But, I need to make sure Finn's listening me. Could you help me with that? You know, because you're, um his step brother?" she smirked

"Yes, I'll try. But it's not like we get along well, to be honest." he sighed.

* * *

_Riiiiiiing._

"You're sure you have convinced him, right?" Rachel nervously asked. It was already Monday, and it was Glee Club time. She was making sure her friend did everything he had to.

"Yes. He said he needed to sing about his feelings, or some cheesy stuff." Kurt giggled. "But I think he only agreed because he knew you were coming."

"Well, he's going to get a big surprise..." she playfully grinned as she entered to the choir room. She instantly fell quite comfortable, until she saw her ex-boyfriend sitting there, half of scared and everything was ruined.

"Hey." said Finn to Rachel, but she ignored him. She didn't want to get more hurt, so she chose to pretend he didn't exist, although she knew she would have to confront him someday. But not know.

"She's pretty pissed." he whispered to Kurt, and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have two new members." William Schuester, the Glee Club teacher, entered the choir room and greeted Finn and Rachel, the brand new singers.

"Finn, Rachel." he called their names. "Welcome, we're glad you joined. These are Kurt, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Mercedes and Sam."

"Sam?" Rachel asked at the same time Sam asked "Rachel?"

"I can't believe this!" she screamed in excitement and hugged him tightly "I am so glad to see you, when did you start at McKinley?"

"Today. My parents have just moved and... this is so amazing." he grinned.

"Well, it looks like you two know each other..." Finn said slowly, but Rachel was able to hear him.

"Yes, this is Sam." she snapped, and the previous anger she felt boiled inside her again. "Mr. Schue, can I sing a song I've already prepared?"

"Sure. Please step here." he moved aside to let her stand in front of the whole class. Everyone was staring at her, and some butterflies erupted in her stomach.

_I wake up every evening,_  
_with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place._

Finn instantly recognized the song, and he flushed a little bit. Of course she was dedicating the song to him. Who else to? Nervousness started taking over Finn's body, and he wanted to leave. But he knew he couldn't. And he had to stay there, at least after the song finished. He needed to move on, and he couldn't be a coward anymore.

_When you see my face,  
hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

Suddenly, all the Glee Club members started clapping and singing the song, which made Finn feel more embarrassed. Maybe some of them knew what he did to her.

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well._

The song ended faster than Finn thought, probably because he was thinking about something else the whole time.

"Got it?" Kurt playfully whispered in Finn's ear, but he didn't think that was necessary.

* * *

"That's so awesome!" Quinn was in the toilet, talking to Jesse, who had just told her their plan had gone perfectly.

"Yea, Chelsea told me they already kissed, and I heard that 'Finchel' has already broken up. Our plan is going really well, but we need to make them fall in love with us again."

"Look, I gotta go." she whispered in her phone when she heard some footsteps and Sue Sylvester's voice. "What about you coming home today after school so we can talk a little bit more about it. Bring Chelsea if you want."

"Fine." Jesse said and hung. He was in the middle of his English class, but since his teacher was sort of deaf and sort of blind, he did whatever he want.

Quinn walked back to the classroom, and sat down on her place. She was ecstatic about what Jesse had just communicated her, and she couldn't focus on her teacher's explanation on how Hitler killed millions of people. She decided she was going to find Finn, right now, and tell him how much she wanted to be back with him, so she faked have a stomachache, and ran down the corridor. He wasn't in his classroom, so she went to the restrooms. She shouted 'Finn!' but she got no answer. She looked everywhere, until she found him. In the last place she would've looked for Finn: in the choir room.

"Um, Mr. Schue?" Quinn entered the choir room, still deciding what she would tell to her Spanish teacher. When he nodded, she knew she had to quickly invent something. "Um, I was wondering if I could join?"

Quinn knew her reputation will go to hell doing that, specially know that she had re-joined the Cheerios, but she had promised herself and Jesse she would do anything to get Finn back, and if that involved being slushied every day, and being insulted by everybody, she would've done it.

"Yea, but you need to do an audition." Will said.

"And why they-" she pointed at Finn and Rachel "could join without auditioning?" Quinn looked down, afraid of what Schuester would've said, and spotted a small black stain on her white uniform.

"They auditioned." he snapped "Now, if you want to join, stand there, in front of everyone and audition. Then we will decide wheter you're joining or not."

"Fine." she dedicated him a death glare, and then walked to where Rachel had sung 'Gives you hell' a few minutes ago.

_Never can say goodbye _  
_no no no no, I _  
_never can say goodbye._

Quinn started singing, and never took her eyes off of Finn, who knew the song was for him. _Damn, _he thought, _why all the songs are for me today?_

_I keep thinking that our problems _  
_soon are all gonna work out._

Finn figured the song will go on faster if he thought in other random stuff, as he did with Rachel, but this song seemed to never end.

_I never can say goodbye _  
_I never can say goodbye to you._

Finally, Quinn sang the last note, and Finn pretended to need to go to the bathroom, so he escaped the room as fast as he could when the teacher let him go.

"Should I do it? Isn't it too fast?" Rachel whispered to Kurt.

"I'm not saying you should inmediately date him again, but start building the same things you had three days ago. Yea, it may be too fast, but who cares? You're happy with him."


	18. Fuinn

"Um... Finn?" Rachel whispered to him when Mr. Schue went out for some minutes to talk something with the high school head.

"Finn." Quinn practically screamed to him when she saw the teacher opening the choir room's door. Obviously, Finn heard Quinn first, so he ignored Rachel.

"Did you understand the meaning of my song?" she asked, flirting with him of course. Rachel heard her and rolled her eyes while she still tried to hear their conversation.

"Um, was it to me? I mean, were you singing that to me?" asked Finn.

"Yea, it was pretty obvious, I think." Quinn said as she grinned like a psychopath.

"Oh, yea, I understood... I, I want to, too." he lied, as Rachel's heart broke in one million pieces, and also Finn's.

"You want to?" Quinn squealed "Great!" she said as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. You could tell Finn wasn't happy, but he wanted a distraction. He wanted to move on.

Rachel got up from her seat, and went to the restroom. She checked if it was the lady's bathroom, first, and once that was confirmed, she slipped her phone out her pocket and texted Puck;

*_Bad news*_

He inmediately responded, which made Rachel question what the hell he was doing in class, if he could text back a few seconds later a message was sent. Her eyes read the question 'What happened?', so she answered that Quinn and Finn were back.

*_Where are you?_* he asked. She responded and minutes later she heard a knock on the main door.

"Puck?" she asked, afraid of who it could be.

"Yea, it's me." he answered in a rude tone that made Rachel even angrier than she was. She remembered he should've been pretty pissed too, so she mentally forgave him.

She opened the door, revealing a gasping Puck, with an angry expression, and a broken ruler on his hand.

"How the hell do you know that's true?"

"They kissed. Right in front of my eyes." she sighed.

* * *

*_Fuinn is back!_* Quinn texted Jesse as soon as the class was over. The app said 'read' but she didn't get an answer, so she put her phone away and wrapped his arm around Finn's hips.

*_That's good._* he texted back, when she was in her Science class. She wasn't able to answer, but she did when the bell rang, and the students were sent home.

*_Make a move with Rachel. Now. She's too weak, she will obviously agree. After all, you were her first love, right?*_

He answer positively, and Quinn couldn't help but squawk in excitement. Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

"Rachel?" Jesse's voice blasted trough Rachel's phone. She was scared of what he would say, so she remained silent.

"Please, it's important." he begged.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She knew Jesse wouldn't have contact her if nothing important had happened.

"I, um, where are you know?" he muttered.

"In my house. Why?" Rachel answered harshly.

"Can you come to mine? I need to tell you something very important. Is that okay? I mean, for you to come..." Jesse sounded confused, but there was something sweet about his voice.

"Well, I don't know... Fine, I'll go. But you have half-an-hour. If I'm not out of your house in thirty minutes, I will never speak to you again." she threatened and hung the phone. Rachel was proud of herself, for sticking up to him, but she also regretted being that hard, because he sounded different than the other times...

* * *

The taxi Rachel had ordered parked right in front of Jesse's enormous building, and after paying the man who had driven ten minutes, she opened the door and took a breath before announcing to the guard in the door she needed to go to the 10th floor.

After two minutes of waiting, the man opened the door to Rachel, letting her enter the house of a despiteful person...

"True. As soon as he comes back I'm going to tell him." she could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach, but she ignored them. She was ready to do the thing she had been waiting to do.


	19. Little Secrets

"Glad to see you, Rachel." he said coldly as he opened the door, revealing an enormous apartment. She was able to hear a woman's voice, shouting from somewhere, but she couldn't hear exactly _what _she'd said.

"Yes, mom!" Jesse yelled to the woman, who had apparently asked him something. "Sorry, that was my mom, she can be kind of... you know, annoying." he apologized.

"Does she know what you did...?" she asked, not being able to look at him in his eyes.

"No." his voice rose a bit, but he could control it. "And please don't tell her. She'd hate me."

"Well, what did you need?" Rachel impatiently asked. She started regretting going there, but it was too late, so she wanted to make things fast.

"Um, I heard that you broke up with Finn, and that he's dating Quinn, and I was wondering..."

"Hell, no." Rachel cut him off "I mean, apart that you're with Chelsea, I have promised myself I'd never forgive you. I mean, we can talk every now and then, but that doesn't mean anything. I meant it, _anything._"

"First, I've broken up with Chelsea, I heard he cheated with, um, Finn." he lied. He had told Chelsea to kiss Finn, so 'Finchel' would break up. It was part of his master plan. Now he needed to pretend he was hurt by what his ex-girlfriend did to him, so that Rachel would be sorry for him.

"Besides," he added "I've hurt me enough for doing those kind of things to you. Don't you think it's time to let go the past?"

"No." she said, strongly "Now, if you excuse me, I'm leaving. Don't you ever talk to me again. I mean it."

"You're not leaving." he grabbed her arm, and suddenly Rachel remember everything he did to her. All the words, the hits, the threatens. She was tired of it. So tired. She won't let it happen again.

"SUSAN!" she called Jesse's mom, and then she heard how Susan's high heels made an annoying noise every time she walked. That noise warned Jesse, and he let go her arm, giving her a death glance.

"What happened, dear?" she asked to Rachel.

"No, nothing." she smirked to Jesse "I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving."

"Oh, honey, bye." Susan pulled her into a warm hug "Remember you're free to come whenever you want to." _Never again_, Rachel thought.

"Thank you, Susan." she said as she made her way to the corridor.

* * *

"How come you couldn't make her date you again?" Quinn screamed to Jesse. "It was easier than stealing a sweet to a baby, Jesse. She was sad, her ex-boyfriend was dating her ex again... a girl like that is easy to date."

"Well, I'm sorry Miss I-get-who-I-want, but life's not that easy." Jesse snapped.

"Ugh, you're so frustrating!" she yelled and kicked the small table next to Jesse's bed, and sat on his bed.

"Yes, you can sit, get comfortable." he said ironically, but regretted it "Well, I'm sorry, it's just... I'm pissed." he sighed and sat next to her.

"I understand" Quinn sympathetically said as she pulled her arm around Jesse's shoulder "Now, give her some space, she needs it."

"Th... thanks." he muttered, embarrassed of being seen in that way. Miserable, sad and lonely. "If you ever mention this to anyone I swear..."

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret." she smiled as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. Suddenly, Jesse felt the impulse of kissing her. And he did. She didn't stop it, though. She gave it back, and he did too. It was a long, soft kiss, and they both enjoyed it.

"So, this means I'm your lover now?" he smiled.

"And it means we have two little secrets." she smiled and kissed him again.

"You're just so weird." Jesse said "One minute you're yelling at me and in the other you're kissing me."

"Excuse me." Quinn laughed "But _you_ are the one who kissed me first."

* * *

"Well, he wants to come back with me." Rachel shyly muttered to Santana. She had called her as soon as she was out from Jesse's house, and now, fifteen minutes later they were sitting on Rachel's couch.

"Do you girls want anything?" Hiram shouted from the kitchen "I mean, I could bring you some popcorn..."

"We're fine." Rachel yelled back. "I obviously rejected his 'offer'" she turned back to Santana.

"Of course you had to!" she screamed "Please, Rachel, don't you ever come back with him. He hurted you, he hurted me. People change, yeah, but not that radically."

"Don't worry." Rachel told her "There's no way on Earth I'm coming back with him."

"Great. Because I don't want to see you suffer anymore." they pulled into a hug, and Rachel starting crying.

"Big girls don't cry." Santana reminded her, making Rachel smile.

"Thank you." she said, wiping off the small tears that came rolling down her eyes "Don't you ever leave me again, like you did on the first day."

"Hey." San protested "If I wouldn't have done that, you wouldn't have met Finn. And, admit it, you're meant to be together."

"I, I don't know San..." she doubted.

"Go on, call him. You know you want to." Rachel's half-Mexican friend insisted, making Rachel groan and grab the phone.


	20. Finchel Reloaded

"Um, hi, Finn?" Rachel's voice sounded hopeless trough the speaker. Nothing like her. Nothing like Barbra, either.

"Hi, who's talking?" he asked, not recognizing her.

"It's me. Rachel." she mumbled. Santana was grinning in excitement, and Rachel was shaking. What if he wouldn't leave Quinn? What if he wouldn't take the risk?

"Oh, hi." Disappointment was clear in his voice, but he kept on talking "So, what do you want?" Rachel was scared as hell, what would she tell her? 'Want to get back with you' wasn't an option, and she didn't want to seem easy, either.

"I was wondering if we could meet at Lima Bean in 10 minutes? It's important." she hid all that nervousness in that invitation.

"Sure, is there anything you need to talk about?" he asked.

"Yea, actually. Meet me there, I'll explain it to you." At this point, Santana was practically jumping on the couch, and was extremely proud of her friend.

"See you there then, bye." he said and hung up. Rachel turned to Santana, her heart still beating furiously in her chest, and sighed.

"Well done, my friend." The Latino congratulated her. "I guess I'm going with Brittany, since you're going with-"

"No. Come with me." Rachel cut her off "I mean, let's go together, and then you hide somewhere so I can talk. But in case anything happens, I need you to be there." Santana listened carefully and then started deciding wether to agree or leave.

"Fine, I'll go. But I don't want anything to happen to you, OK?" she warned "If anything happens, I'll go all Lima Heights."

"Okay" Rachel laughed, and she joined.

* * *

"Park here." Rachel ordered. They were already in Lima Bean, and they couldn't find a place to park the big black car Santana was given for her birthday. She pulled into the small place near a red Ferrari and an old model of Santana's car.

"Well, I don't see his car near here, but let's go just in case." she proposed. Santana shook her head.

"I'll stay here, text me if you need something, fine? I promise I will stay." Rachel nodded "Oh, and, can you buy me a coffee, please?" she grabbed her wallet and took a 10 dollar bill out, but Rachel refused, telling she would pay.

"Okay, thanks." Santana told her as Rachel got out of the car, mentally preparing herself what she would say.

'I've been thinking lately, and I really want to be your girlfriend again. I know that you're with Quinn, but seriously I can't stand not being with you. Plus, I've heard some rumors about her and I don't want you to be hurt.' she told herself while she ordered 3 coffees: one for her, one for Finn, and the other for Santana. She knew exactly what they liked.

'Santana told me Brittany told her someone from Carmel told her that she's cheating on you... with Jesse. I know you may think I am inventing it, but I swear not. You can ask them, or even Quinn.' That information hadn't been much in Rachel's head, but it hurted not being able to tell him. Quinn was a bad person, nothing like the fake Quinn from the first day they met. Nothing.

Just when she was about to sit down, she saw him, standing awkwardly at the front door. She waved at him, with a small smile in her face, so he knew where he was.

"Um, hi Rachel." Finn said.

"Look, I'm just gonna tell it to you because I can't hold it in anymore, okay?" she asked, but didn't wait for a response, she continued talking "Santana told me someone from Carmel High has told Brittany that Jesse's got a girlfriend, a new one."

"Oh, that's okay, he's not with Chelsea anymore..." he said "... but why are you telling me this?"

"Because that girl, that girl that is dating Jesse is someone you know, and you won't be happy when I tell it to you..." she looked down.

"Rachel, please tell me you're not dating Jesse because I'll seriously tell my dad to arrest him. Right now." he slipped his phone out of his pocket, but Rachel told him he was wrong. That she wasn't the one who was dating Jesse.

"No, it's not me." Rachel softly pulled Finn's hand down, making him put his phone away. "It's Quinn. Your Quinn. She's cheating on you, Finn."

"There's no way." Finn looked around the coffee shop, confused and kind of sad "She was crazy for coming back with me. She won't cheat."

"Well, let's see." this time, Rachel slipped her phone out and dialed Quinn's number. She put it on the highest volume, so that Finn would hear too.

"Hello?" the blonde girl asked. She was gasping, and it was difficult to recognize her voice.

"Hi, Quinn? It's Rachel. I've been hearing some rumors, and I wanted to make sure if they were true, can I?" she asked politely. Finn was very solicitous, hearing the girls' conversation.

"Yes, I am dating Finn again." she practically bragged, as a guy shouted 'Babe, come back, we haven't finished our make-out session yet!' from the other side of the phone.

"Are you with Finn now?" she asked, looking at Finn. She knew who the guy who shouted was, because she had heard his voice for two years straight, but in case Finn couldn't, he asked that simple question.

"Yes, I'm with Finn. And now, I have to go back to my make-out session, bye!" she happily said and hung up the phone. Finn was astonished, though he didn't like Quinn. But she had cheated.

"Incredible." he muttered.

"Finn, I, I am sorry, I didn't want you to more hurted than now. I shouldn't have told you this, I'm so stupid." Rachel apologized, feeling the guiltiness inside her.

"No, don't apologize, Rach." he comforted her "I didn't like her anyway, I was just trying to move on, you know? Like in the movies?"

"Yea, I've been trying to move on too, but I can't." she admitted, her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Look, Rachel, I can't be without you, OK?" he stated.

"I can't be without you, too, but-" she was interrupted by a kiss that he gently planted on her mouth. They kissed for some seconds, then parted.

"If it that's okay, I want us to be Finchel again, is that possible?" he smiled, as she nodded in agreement. Everything went just as she wanted. She had her boy back, and Quinn was caught. Now, she needed to help Puck. They had a really long job to do there.

* * *

**(A/N): Well, Finchel is back! Yay! I'm planning on finishing this story in two more chapters, but I'll try to make them as long as I can. I know this story kinda sucked because I didn't have a big plot twist, but I'll try to make the remaining chapters as interesting as I can, because I need some emotion lol. Also, I wanted to publicly apologize with ****_klainebowpower _****because we had an argument. A public argument. But also I wanted to tell all those people who've been telling me to get a life, or that I'm a pathetic bitch that they need to know all the story before judging, and unfortunately, you don't because ****_klainebowopower _****and I know each other in real life. And of course, if she tells the story without mentioning the wrong stuff she did, I would be the villain and she'd be the hero. And it's not like this, okay? We're both villains and heroes, because we're both right and wrong. Also thanks to ****_fangirling bc of you _****for supporting me and listening to me, you're the best! (:**


	21. The End

"It was pretty weird, if you ask me." Rachel told her friend on the phone. "But I don't care, really. Maybe I made a mistake, I don't know. But right now, I can say I'm happy."

"Glad that you can say so." Puck sighed on the other side of the line "I, on the other hand, am still waiting for Quinn to come and tell me that she loves me."

"Do you really think she'll come and tell you she loves you?" Rachel slightly laughed "No-oh. You have to do something, man. Specially now, that she is sad and all that stuff. Yea, I know this sounds bitchy, but you must try now."

"Thanks, but I don't think so. You see, we had an argument on the other day." he started, but before Rachel could complain he defended himself. It was awesome how in such a short period of time, they'd gained so much confidence between them. All of them. "I just told her that Jesse wasn't good for her, that she deserved something better. But then she started yelling at me, and I tried my best not to, but I did too..." he stopped. He needed a reaction from his friend, but she seemed really concentrated in the story, so he continued "And then she complained that I shouldn't had discovered about their secret relationship, and I don't know. She sounded pretty pissed."

"Well..." she began "Maybe you should try apologizing? Tell her that you only did that because you love her, don't tell her that you do in the other way, but start dropping hints, maybe she'll find out. She's quite clever, she'll end up discovering that she has feelings for you too. You two are an adorable couple, in my opinion."

"Thanks." Puck laughed shortly, and then told her he had to go. She said it was okay and hung up. Then, the brunette grabbed a book from her nighstand, and started reading it. The time flew by and when Augustus and Hazel were at the airport, she looked at the time. 10:24AM. Considering she had started reading at 9:17, it was late.

She picked up her phone from the floor, which had fallen while she was absort in Hazel's life-story. Luckily, the screen wasn't broken, and it worked well. She decided she would call Finn, since it was Sunday and she had nothing to do.

"Hi?" he asked in a raspy voice. Rachel smiled. He was definately sleeping before he answered the phone.

"Finn!" she squealed in an attempt of waking him up. The squeal didn't wake him up. Hearing his girlfriend's voice did.

"Hey, how are you love?"

"Bored, to be honest." she sighed. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere today? I don't know, to the movies?"

"Sure. I'll be around at 12." Finn assured her, planting a huge grin on her face. After talking a few more minutes, Rachel hung up and read some more minutes. Those minutes turned into an hour and she had to rush to the bathroom. When she finished showering, it was 11:54AM. She decided she would straighten her hair anyway, and when Finn rang the bell, she made him wait on the couch some minutes. He was specially handsome that day; he was wearing a white shirt and jeans. His hair was quite fixed, but it looked well on him.

"Why so formal?" Rachel yelled from the bathroom. She had taken the straightener downstairs so she could talk to Finn.

"Because I have a special surprise for you. And no, we're not going to the cinema, or to a picnic." he added because he knew Rachel would ask that.

"Okay, I'll wear a dress." she told him when she was already out. She quickly went upstairs, left the straightener in its place and changed into a white minidress and black heels, birthday presents from her aunt.

"Woah, looking hot, Rach." he drooled as she entered the living room, turning around so she could give her boyfriend a better look.

"Now, can I know where are we going today?" she smirked as she gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, first I need your permission, but I was planning on going with my dad to the police station, and take Jesse were he belongs..."

"I don't know if that's a very good id-" she started, but then stopped. She thought about it better, and then gave him an answer. "You know what? Let's go. I still have some bruises on my legs, and that will be our proof." she pointed at some purple spots on her legs. Effectively, there was still marks of Jesse's violence on her skin.

"Great. He's waiting for us there. Are you happy?" Finn asked, showing _his_ happiness. She smiled and nodded before giving him a passionated kiss.

* * *

"Yes. Yes. Last year. Yes." Rachel answered the policewoman, as she showed the bruises. After the interrogation, the police had to decided wether Jesse was guilty or not. But, based on how the policewoman was acting, Rachel suspected they would decide he was guilty.

"Well..." Carmen, as the plaque showed, started "We need another witness. Finn Huson, come in." she called and Finn quickly entered the room.

"Finn Hudson? Son of Joseph Hudson?" Carmen asked, atonished. "There's no need to interrogate you. Your father is the director of this apartment, if he decides Jesse's guilty, then he is." she stood up and guided him to the hall.

"What happened?" Joseph asked, when he saw them.

"_You _are the one who has to decide if Jesse will go to prison." Finn told his dad, whilst he made a small wink at him. His father nodded.

"Well, they have proof, and we interrogated them with the lie detector." he began. Rachel smiled, she knew where this was going. "Maybe 2 years of prison?"

"We can't, he's underag-" the blonde policewoman said, but Rachel interrupted her.

"Actually, he's older than me. He's turned 18 last month." she smirked as Joseph assured he would go to jail. They went out and entered the police car. They pulled into a parking lot next to Jesse's flat, and silently knocked the door.

"Who's there?" Susan cheerfully asked, not knowing her son was soon to be arrested.

"Lima Police. We have an arrest order to Jesse St. James, does he live here?" Carmen said, before pulling her hair into a ponytail. It beautifully fell over her shoulders, and it was clear that Joseph like her.

"Jesse? My Jesse? An arrest order?" Susan looked as she was about to faint, but Joe didn't mind. He entered the house and asked her where was Jesse. She told him he was in his room, and he was there. When the police told him, he opened his mouth in surprise, and then tried to run. Carmen and Joseph agreed they'd give him 3 years of jail after catching him on the corner of the block.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other. They'd made it. They'd given Jesse a bit of his own medicine.

**THE END.**

* * *

**(A/N): Revenge is over, guys! Did you like it? I know there are some mistakes, but I have corrected all of them from chapter 1 - 20. Also, I'll make an epilogue, because we need to know what happened with Quick! (: I loved the support that you guys gave me, and also the constructive criticism I've got. Well, that's it. Thank you for everything, ILY!**


	22. Epilogue

_Two years later..._

Jesse was wandering in his small cell, glancing at the clock every now and then. Life in jail was hard. Specially when you were 20 years old. He wanted to go out. To breathe fresh air again. To have friends again. To go to parties, to meet girls. He wanted to get back everything he had lost. He still couldn't believe how brave Rachel was. He'd never suspect that she would tell the police.

Rachel and Finn were in their car, driving to the police station. They both had moved to New York, and moved together. The couple had agreed that visiting Jesse would be polite and considerated.

"We'd like to see Mr. Jesse St James." Finn informed to the woman behind the desk. She nodded, looked at some papers and then made a gesture, indicating them to follow her.

"Jesse St. James, you have visitors." the officer told him, and he frowned. The only visitor he had recieved in the past two years was his mom. And she had left a couple hours ago, so there was no way it was her. He stared at the officer, until Rachel and Finn came walking.

"You? YOU?" he started kicking everything near him. "You two. The people who put me in this fucking cell. You have the nerve to come here?" he yelled.

"Calm down, St. James." the policewoman told him. He didn't oblige, though. He continued kicking things and yelling swears at them. Rachel just stood there and blinked, whilst Finn answered him a couple of times.

"What do you want?" he spat, after being warned that they'd put him handcoffs if he didn't calm down. Rachel looked at Finn, and started speaking:

"Nothing. Well, I mean, we thought it'd be polite to come." she looked down "You know? You're her because of me." Finn shook his head.

"No. That's not true, Rach. He made terrible things to you." he whispered, loud enough for the officer to hear. She rose her eyebrow at Jesse, and he tried to defend himself in every possible way.

"Okay, I _didn't _steal a bank... I hit her." Now, he was looking down at the grey and dirty floor, while another officer walked by. He stared at the situation for some moments, but then continued walking.

"Uhuh, so you're ashamed? You should be, I mean, but you need to face what you've done, man." she said, and the couple nodded.

"Well, I don't want to stay here much longer so..." Rachel started, but Jesse cut her off.

"Wait, I... I'm sorry, okay? I was fifteen and really I had no idea of life. Trust me I've changed. Would you, um, forgive me?" he continued looking at the floor, as the words hit Rachel.

"No." she spat "I mean, of course I've moved on and all that stuff, and I can talk to you but I can't pretend anything happened. You've hurt me, maybe more than you think, so I'm afraid I won't forgive you." Finn grabbed her hand and they went away as Jesse whispered "okay."

* * *

"Do you remember that day? Oh God, it was so funny!" Quinn bursted into laughter, and Puck couldn't help but join her too. They were sitting on Puck's couch, watching some boring reality show and remembering the day Puck had asked her out.

"It wasn't _that _bad." he defended himself as Quinn continued laughing. She opened her mouth, but instead of words, more laughter came. She nodded, to express her opinion someway.

"Well, I just stained my shirt and your blouse, and burnt the food, and..." he started, but she, who had stopped, interrupted him.

"And let's not forget that you burped in the middle of the 'will you be my girlfriend' question?" she said as more laughing came out. She was touching her stomach, because it hurt.

"Well, but luckily you agreed." he smiled. She nodded, again, and then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Puck." she said once their lips were parted.

"I love you, Quinn." he responded and kissed her again. They lay down on the couch, and Puck took her shirt off. Months later, an adorable baby girl named Beth was born. The Puckermans were an adorable family, and so were the Hudsons, who years later, finally agreed on having a child. Well, it was suposed to be one, but instead two lovely twins came to the World.

When Jesse came out of prison, he married a woman he had met on a party, and lived quite happily. He still felt some guilt, be he had promised himself not to hit a woman - or anyone - again. He had a son, and moved to Canada with Hailey (his wife).

We can all say they lived 'happily ever after', but that seems like fairytales, doesn't it? 


End file.
